The Moonlight Of His World
by MoonSonicPower
Summary: It's a quiet day in Sonic's homeworld, Eggman has not given problems for a while. However, things take a radical turn when the blue hedgehog meets a mysterious girl with blond hair, without imagining that she is a heroine who fights for love and justice under the name of Sailor Moon. Both must join forces to face future threats.
1. A New Adventure Is About To Begin

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure Is About To Begin! The Strange Girl With Blond Hair!**

On the distance it can been seen a beautiful sunrise on the island of Apotos, its light colored the ocean with a beautiful orange hue. It wasn't common for a certain hero to gaze at this type of spectacles, since staying quiet or being patient isn't one of his qualities, he preferred action and adventure all over, feel the wind rub his skin every time he started running. Though, like any hero who saves the day over and over, he needed to relax once in a while, one of the best ways of doing it was listening to the sounds of the sea waves, he found himself on a zone free from crowds since there was no beach, he didn't want to be disturbed by the moment. But this was no ordinary place, there was this big windmill that adorned the landscape, it was in that place where he met one of his greatest friends and marked the beginning of one the more exciting and craziest adventures he ever experienced, it's also where he said good-bye to that friend and finished his journey. It's been a whole year since then, you could say he chose to take his vacations on that place for the nostalgia. What he didn't know was that a new big adventure would begin right there. Moments later, the sun had finally come out completely, revealing a majestic blue sky and the reflection of the sea of this same color.

"Hope you're doing alright Chip" - the blue-skinned hero said with some melancholy in his voice, he was grateful that nobody could see him because he had a personal reputation to maintain.

"Well, time to do some exercise" - he said with a more active tone doing some stretching, ready to live the day. Then he started running with the speed he was gifted, breaking the sound barrier several times in the past.

"Well, that makes 20 laps I give to the place, and I'm really hungry by now, it's about time I had breakfast" - he said as his stomach roared, and just as he was heading to the entrance of the beautiful village of Apotos, something caught his attention.

"What? It's a person, and it seems to be wounded or unconscious" - the blue hedgehog turned aside and walked towards that person. Big was his surprise when he realized that it was a young blonde girl, fortunately there were no serious injuries, and she had only lost consciousness. As far as he could see, the young girl wore some kind of school uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved blouse with a strong blue bow hanging from the neck, which carried a beautiful brooch, a skirt of the same shade of blue, black shoes and white socks, but what seemed most strange was her meatball-style hair with two pigtails that reached below her waist, which he considered somewhat ridiculous.

"Hey, are you okay?" - he asked as he shook the girl slightly to wake her up or to regain consciousness, it wasn't normal for someone like her to lay in the middle of nowhere.

Slowly, the girl began to open her eyes while she was carving them because they were blinded by the light of dawn, making a slight effort to get up, although she stayed with her legs crossed.

"Please mom, 5 more minutes..." - the girl said a little sleepy, as a sign that she didn't want to attend school.

A large question mark pops out from the head of the blue hero, did the girl run away from home to avoid school? He deduced this when she saw her dressed in her uniform.

"Excuse me, are you okay? What are you doing alone in a place like this? - he asked.

When she heard that voice that she did not recognize from anywhere, the girl turned in her direction to be face to face with the person who said those words. However, the moment they exchanged glances, the girl rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she realized that the image reflected in her eyes was still there, silence was present for a moment, until ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - her shouting frightened the seagulls as they flew terrified.

"W-What? What's wrong?" - said the bewildered hero, he was having a deja-vu technically, but this time he didn't had a terrifying aspect like last time, he was sure of that.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT T-T-THING?!" - she asked to herself rather to the being in front of her as she crawled backwards with her hands and legs.

"Hey! Calm down! There's nothing to worry about, I'm not some sort monster or anything like that, have you never seen a hedgehog before in your whole life?" - he said trying to calm the girl.

"A h-hedgehog? But you're blue!" - she replied, despite her bad grades at school, she knew that hedgehogs were not blue.

"I know, I'm a blue hedgehog" - he answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world, although he was surprised by the girl's attitude, there were several like him on the world, and humans would not get scared the way she did, it's like if it was the first time she has seen such creature.

"But, you can talk ..." – she could articulate feeling more calmed, since she couldn't feel any hostility from the creature. While it is true that knowing talking animals was not something new to her, this one in particular was beyond of what she could ever imagine, he was of a color not corresponding to his species, he could stand on two legs, and she noticed that he was wearing some clothes, only a pair of white gloves and red shoes.

"I can do a lot of things" - the blue hedgehog replied. "Listen, there's no reason for you to fear me, are you lost or something?" - he said in the nicest way, and this was something that he was not used to do with someone, but seeing the helpless and frightened girl, he felt that he should soften his attitude a bit.

"Well, I ..." - the girl said, but she began to feel a great pain on her head, which caused her to bring her hands to her trying to alleviate it. "I-I don't remember what happened ..."

"Deja-vu, no doubt" - said the hedgehog murmuring. "Do you happen to know who you are?" - he asked, waiting for the answer he imagined.

"If I know who I am ...?" - she said very confused, but quickly a look of mistrust seized her. "And why you want to know who I am? I don't even know you and I don't know if I can trust such a strange creature "- he said with a face of annoyance, but at the same time childish.

"Oh, it's okay, you do not have to tell me if you don't want to, I just want to know if you don't have amnesia or something" - the hedgehog asked, hoping that this girl wouldn't have the same problem as Chip.

"Amnesia? Well ... I don't remember exactly how I got to this place, but as far as my personal life means, all my memories are intact" - the girl said feeling a little more secure. "I just don't know where I am, nor how to return to my home ..." - she said with a sad look on her face. For girl's surprise, the strange creature was already at her side offering her his hand so she could get up while showing a smile on his face. This creature didn't seem to represent a threat as she would have thought at first, so she graciously accepted his hand and helped her stand up.

"T-Thank you ..." - said the beautiful young girl finally brushing a smile on her face. "I think it would be the best to look for a phone to communicate with my parents, but…" - she said losing her enthusiasm when she realized she was away from civilization.

"There's a town not far from here, I can take you there" - offered the hedgehog to the girl.

"Not far? But I don't see anything "- said the girl confused by the hedgehog's statement.

"It's just 12miles from here" - said the hedgehog unconcernedly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" - she answered incredulous and stunned by the response of the hedgehog. "We will never get there" - she said crying in a funny way, then her stomach roared even louder than the hedgehog's one. "And I'm SO hungry!"

The hedgehog didn't know what to figure out, but he felt as if it was his duty to protect her at all costs due to how vulnerable the girl felt.

"Don't worry, I'll get us there soon, leave it to me!" - the hedgehog said showing a smile towards the girl. Then he took her both arms and legs, surprising the young girl.

"HEY? What are you doing?" - asked the girl in dismay.

"Hold on tight!" - the hedgehog said to the girl, making their way at high speed, which took the young woman by surprise again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" - she shouted when she realized that she and the hedgehog were moving at an incredible speed, and the hedgehog was responsible for this. "Please, slow down!" - the girl shouted praying that the hedgehog would stop speeding, but he ignored her.

"What for? Don't you like feeling the wind brushing your skin?" - the hedgehog said without even making the slightest effort to stop the speed, in fact, it seems that he increased it.

The girl did nothing but cling to the hedgehog all the way, and after a few moments, he finally stopped to the girl's surprise. "Well, here we are" - the hedgehog said as he lowered the girl from his arms.

The girl was astonished to realize that they were indeed at the entrance to the village that the hedgehog had mentioned, in such a short time. The place was very picturesque, with a pleasant weather, the architecture of the place was very striking, highlighting the white color of the buildings, with view to the sea included from the balconies. She could not help but marvel at the place, though something much better caught her attention.

"What'd you think of this place? I told you we'd be here soon" - the hedgehog said as he examined the area and when he turned around to locate the young lady again, she was no longer with him. "Huh? Where'd she go? - he asked to himself, until he saw her in a place which again caused him a deja-vu that morning.

The girl stood in what appeared to be an ice-cream stand, and there was one that stood out for its exquisite shape and flavor that had her completely hypnotized.

"Looks good doesn't?" - asked the ice-cream parlor in a playful way to the girl who didn't take her eyes off the ice cream. "That there Chocolate Chipped Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city! The whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste!" - said the ice-cream parlor very excited to show off his masterpiece.

"Yay! I know what I'm having for breakfast!" - said the girl very cheerfully when she was ready to take out some money to pay, but great was her disappointment when she realized that she didn't have a single penny in her pockets. "No way..." - she said sadly and crying comically again.

"Give me two please" - said the hedgehog who was already next to the girl, making her turn to see him.

"Ah, it's you Sonic, tell me, is she a _'little friend'_ of yours?" - said the ice-cream parlor in an amusement tone, to which the girl blushed, and felt uncomfortable because she was being related ... With an animal!

"I have enough girls chasing me for this life" - he said referring to a certain girl with pink fur that there was no point in mentioning at the time.

The ice-cream parlor just burst out laughing. "Tell you what, I still owe you for stopping those thieves who robbed my stall yesterday, so I'll give each of you a Sundae, house courtesy" - the ice-cream parlor said as he prepared the ice cream.

 _"Wait a minute, the mister doesn't seem to be altered by seeing such a creature, he even seems to know it well..."_ \- the blonde thought to herself when she saw the ice cream parlor's calm attitude despite the presence of the blue hedgehog, in fact, all the pedestrians who passed by the place wouldn't get scared when they saw the peculiar specimen.

Moments later, both were watching the sea from a balcony while eating their ice cream, although the girl seemed to enjoy it much more than the hedgehog.

"This sundae is delicious, I love it!" - the girl said as her eyes sparkled with the happiness she was feeling at that moment. "Thank you so much...! Um...?" - at that moment she remembered that she had never asked his name.

"You seem to have more confidence in me now, don't you? - the hedgehog asked playfully.

"Um, well... thank you for being so nice with me" - she said as a shy smile rested on his face. "My name is Serena Tsukino, nice to meet you" - the young lady finally introduced herself. "And tell me, what's your name?"

"Heh heh! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" - the hedgehog introduced himself as he lifted his left thumb towards the girl.

"Sonic... The hedgehog? What a strange name" - Serena said very curious.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of name is Serena Tsukino?" - refuted the hedgehog.

"A prettier name" - said the blonde with an innocent smile.

Instead of feeling bothered, Sonic simply laughed slightly. "By the way, judging by your clothing I suppose you should be at school by now, right?" - asked the hedgehog trying to find out more about this girl.

"But I don't even know how I got here! Nor where I am!" - the girl said exalted.

"We're on the island of Apotos" - replied the hedgehog, trying to clear up Serena's picture, although this only confused her more.

"Apotos? I've never heard of such a place _(Luna and Amy would probably tell me to study more geography)"_ \- she replied to the hedgehog and said to herself sweatdropping.

"Well, where are you from then?" - asked the hedgehog.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan; you've probably heard of that city, haven't you?" - Serena replied, confident that he would locate the city.

"Tokyo? Japan?" - asked a confused Sonic, causing Serena to fall backwards anime style.

"It can't be... This doesn't help at all" - said Serena with a big snub.

"By the way, weren't you supposed to get a phone to talk to your parents?" - Sonic reminded her of what Serena had originally thought before she got distracted by the Sundae.

"AH! That's right! I totally forgot! But first" – Serena said as she gave the sundae a big bite distracting her once again.

"Hope you don't gain weight" – Sonic said murmuring.

"Did you say something?" – Serena asked.

"Uh… We should look for public telephone" – the hedgehog suggested to avoid throw off what he just said.

Moments later, they found a phone booth near from there. Since Serena didn't have any money at all, Sonic lend her some coins he carried with himself, so Serena tried to make.

"This phone number doesn't exist, please try again" – it was the operator words that Serena could hear when she marked to her house.

"Funny, I'm sure I'm pressed the right numbers" – she said to herself. She tried it severald times, but the result was the same. "Darn it! Why can't communicate? I'll try calling the girls… Of course! How could be dumb?" – she said to herself as she rolled up her left sleeve revealing her communicator. Fortunately, Sonic was somewhat away and backwards, so he couldn't see what she was doing, and she tried to contact the other Scouts.

"Calling all the Sailor Scouts, do you copy?" – Serena said waiting for an answer she never got. "Girls? Mina? Lita? Amy? Rei? Luna? Anyone? ANSWER ME PLEASE!" – she shouted desperately catching Sonic's attention. Serena tried using the phone again to communicate with her parents and friends, having the same result. She tried with one more person…

"Darien? Honey…? Answer please…" – she said on the verge of crying; once again she heard those words from the operator. She couldn't hold back her tears from falling, since she was alone who knows where without knowing how to get back to her house. Just as she exited the phone booth, Sonic was standing in front of her, he noticed her current state.

"Are you alright?" – the hedgehog asked a little worried for the blondie.

"Yeah…" – she trying to clean off her tears. "Is just… as much as I try to contact my family or friends the operator keeps telling me that the numbers do not exist, I'm sure I mark them correctly…" – she said looking down the floor so wouldn't see her sad face, she failed doing this thought. "What am I gonna do? I don't know where I am, nor how to get home, I can't pay a ride since I got no money with me…" – she said feeling broken as she placed her hands on her face to cover the tears coming out from her eyes, falling on her knees.

There was a time when Serena took off her hands from her face, revealing the tears falling down from her eyes. However, she could feel something drying her watered eyes. The responsible of this was Sonic, with his fingers and a big smile on his faced he was cleaning her tears. "Is not ok for cute girls to cry like that" – it was what he said.

"You… you think I'm cute? For being a… well, you know" – she said cleaning her own tears.

"Of course, and there's no way I can't leave someone like you hanging, you can count with me to guide you back home" – he said in a gracious uncommon way.

Serena was charmed, a completely strange creature was offering her such a good deal and the protection she needed at these moments, causing her to finally put a smile on her face as Sonic helped her standing up. "Thank you Sonic" – she said.

 **To be Continued…**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good morning, afternoon, evening, depending on the time, for all those who have read this first chapter. I've been reading Sailor Moon fanfics for a time by now, and some of its crossovers related to Sonic the Hedgehog, and the truth is that I have loved them so I didn't want to be left behind and do mine, so if you're a fan of both franchises, I'm sure you're going to love this fic. At the moment I find myself polishing chapters that I had done previously, I just wanted to give you a small entrance before publishing more chapters. With no more to add, thanks for tuning the story. Ciao!**_

 _ **By the way, if I have spelling mistakes or inconsistencies let me know in the reviews. This is the English version of my story "La Luz de Luna de Su Mundo", in case you might want a Spanish translation, I'll be uploading both versions. Sorry if my English isn't that great, since Spanish is my native language.**_


	2. An Unusual Duo

_**Good morning/afternoon/evening, here's the second chapter of this crossover. There's a Spanish version of this Story in case you're interested. Now, some people say most of Sonic games happen on Mobius, while others do take place on Earth. I really don't know much about the topic, so for this story Sonic's home world will be Earth, this fact will be important in future chapters. With that said, enjoy the show.**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters don't belong to me, they are property of SEGA/Sonic Team.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me belong, they are property of Naoko Takeuchi/TOEI Animation.**_

 **Chapter 2: An Unusual Duo! The Sailor Scout & The Hedgehog!**

After releasing Sonic didn't know about the existence of Tokyo, both characters began asking about the respective city and if there was any way to reach it no matter how. Unfortunately, nobody around knew about the country or city, leaving Serena concerned, she could that a single individual wouldn't know about geography, but a whole town… Something wasn't right here.

"I don't get it, why no one knows that Japan is a country?" – Serena asked in a worried but funny tone.

"I doubt everyone failed the geography class" – the hedgehog said. "You're telling me this place named Tokyo does exist?"

"Of course! In the future it will become…!" – she was about to say Crystal Tokyo, but stopped in time before making a mistake. "I-In a great city, much advanced that it is now!" – Serena said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"This is so strange, you proclaim to be from a place nobody knows at all" – the hedgehog said with some doubts towards the blondie.

"Don't tell me YOU are doubting me now!" – Serene answer a little annoyed.

"NO! NO! NO! I didn't mean that! I'm just worried we don't know how to get you back home" – Sonic said rising his arms nerviously.

Serena did a heavy sigh. "I don't believe this, it's like if I'm in another planet or something…" – she sounded defeated, but after hearing this, Sonic and the blondie exchanged glasses thinking of the possibility.

"Hey, you don't think…?" – Serena asked not believing what she just said.

"Perhaps…" – Sonic said crossing his arm closing his eyes in a serious way.

"YOU DO BELIEVE IT!" – Serena shouted outraged. "YOU THINK I'M SOME FREAKING MUTANT ALIEN WHEN YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ONE!"

"HEY! Wouldn't be the first time I know someone from space!" – the hedgehog replied.

"I'm sorry, is just… I'm getting desperate by now!" – the blondie said placing her hands on her head, she felt she was going crazy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure will find somebody that…" – Sonic couldn't finish the sentence as he heard a loud crash not far, Serena noticed it too.

"What was that?" – the blondie asked.

Now Sonic was who did a heavy sigh. "I'm hope is not him again. Serena, stay here, I'll be right back" – the hedgehog said leaving at full speed.

"What! Sonic! Where are you going?" – the girl shouted, but the hedgehog was already gone. "Did he go to the place where that great noise was heard?"

Meanwhile, on the crime scene, what appeared to be a giant combat robot with

Meanwhile, at the scene, what appeared to be a large combat robot with striking colors, which red stood out, was destroying everything in its path as people ran away terrorized seeking refuge. It is worth mentioning that the robot was being piloted by a man who had a big belly and a big mustache.

"Where could it be? I'm sure the signal came from this place" - he said to himself as he used his scanner to locate the source of power he was looking for.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" – he felt how his combat robot was violently shaken when he received an attack that tackled him and made him backstep.

"Don't you get tired of rebuilding that pile of scrap Eggman?" - said a voice that he recognized perfectly, referring to the Death Egg Robot.

"SONIC! You always you have to show up where nobody calls you!" - the doctor didn't hide his anger when he visualized the hedgehog in front of him.

"And you always have to ruin my vacation, although I would lie if I say that I don't enjoy spoiling your day" - the hedgehog said with the sarcastic tone that characterizes him, adopting a combat pose.

"I don't have time for your games, you're on my way, and I need you out!" - the doctor said while using the mechanical arm of his robot to hit the hedgehog, but he dodged it easily, as usual.

"Using the same tricks, Eggman, you just don't learn" - mocked the hedgehog.

However, Eggman smiled viciously. "The same goes for you Sonic" - he said while he activated a blinding light from his robot that stunned the hedgehog for a few seconds

"AH! WHAT THE…!" - the hedgehog could feel a great punch from the robot that sent him flying a few meters, leaving him somewhat injured. "HOW DIRTY!"

At the same time, the robot used its propellers to reach the place where Sonic was to trample him, although he managed to dodge the attack.

On the other hand, Serena could hear the rumblings of the fight and ran to the confrontation place, she was breathing heavily due to the great distance she had to travel. "How does he do it ...?" - she said to herself on the verge of collapse.

Once she got there, she could see the hedgehog battling with what appeared to be a ... Giant Robot? This left Serena surprised, because she didn't think that this specimen could fight so well, she thought that it could be a new hero after all. On the other hand, she felt that for some reason she had seen that robot before. Anyway, she remained hidden observing the fight, but she alarmed when several robots began to appear (the Egg Fighters of Sonic Unleashed), which were preparing to attack everything around them, endangering the inhabitants. Sonic realizing this, destroyed a few easily with his Homing Attack, but this left his guard down, so Doctor Eggman took advantage of it to attack the hedgehog and give him a few hits; today the doctor was behaving in such a cowardly and dirty way to achieve his victory against his nemesis.

"Sonic ... I was hoping not to feel in the need to fight again and finally have a normal life, but I think it's unavoidable ... I got to help him!" - she said feeling concerned and decided as she went to an alley where no one could see her, then she said those words...

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!" – Serena shouted, detonating her transformation, although something that she didn't expect happened.

"...Huh?" - she said confused when she noticed that her transformation wouldn't trigger.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!" - said the blonde again, but the result was the same.

"What the...?"

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" - this time she shouted with all her might, but she never managed to transform.

"Is there something with my brooch...? Wait a minute…! WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY BROOCH?!" - the blonde realized that her brooch didn't have its ultimate shape, but the first time she had transformed into Sailor Moon when Luna recruited her as a Sailor Scout.

"No, it can't be! What happened to all my power? WHERE'S THE SILVER CRYSTAL?!" - she said extremely worried, until another rumble took her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'll have to worry about it later. At least I hope this works ... "- she was about to say the words she hadn't said in a long time. "MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

Serena was wrapped in a bright light as her body was covered by red ribbons that gave her a new dress. She looked closely at her wardrobe, wearing red boots, a blue mini-skirt, blouse and white gloves, a red bow in the center with her brooch, another one of the same color below her back, and a tiara on her head. There was no doubt, it was her Sailor Moon base form.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Doctor Eggman ...

"Using civilians as lure to attack me, that's low even for you Eggman" - Sonic said mad who was leaning on his left knee, since he had already taken a few hits to defend citizens from the clutches of the robotic army of his nemesis.

"Sonic, I'm shocked that you think of like that, I just take advantage of the opportunities life gives me, like giving you a beating" - the Doctor said with a sarcastic and mocking tone, and was about to hit another blow when...

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing to that creature who only cares about the safety of others?" - both individuals heard a female voice and turned to see the woman who said these words.

"You're disturbing the peace of this beautiful town, I won't allow you to keep hurting more innocent people without any reason! I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"- she said her introductory speech the blonde while making her traditional poses.

"That was... corny..." - Sonic whispered after hearing the girl's speech, although he felt that he knew her from somewhere.

"That girl…!" - Eggman said while checking the screen of his monitor. _"No doubt, it's her!"_ He thought to himself as he made his way with his robot to where Sailor Moon was.

Already a few meters away, Sailor Moon began to feel a chill down her body letting out a scream in the process while facing the colossal and imposing Death Egg Robot in front of her, and it was about to strike her with its metal fists until…

"GYAAAAAAAA! NOT AGAIN!"- Eggman was hit again and stepped aside due to the attack of the blue hedgehog, thus saving Sailor Moon.

"Hey! It's not good for young girls to go around playing superheroes!" - Sonic told the Sailor Scout without knowing that it was really Serena.

"I'm not playing around! I came to help!" - reproached the Sailor Scout. _"Apparently he hasn't noticed nor knows who I am"_ \- she thought to herself.

"So, you're a new heroine then?" - the hedgehog asked her, but Sailor Moon couldn't answer since Eggman was heading towards them once again.

"SOOOOONIIIIIC! THAT'S THE LAST OF IT! PREPARE TO DIE!" - the doctor shouted furiously as he went towards the two heroes.

"WHATCH OUT!" - Sonic shouted as he took Sailor Moon in his arms and pulled her out of any harm; then they both realized that Doctor Eggman robots were destroying the town.

"The robots are still on the loose!" - Sailor Moon said already on ground.

"You wanna help? Can you take care of those scraps while I thrash the giant killer robot?" - Sonic asked, since he couldn't protect the citizens and fight with Eggman at the same time.

"I think so, but be careful with that thing" - Sailor Moon told the hedgehog, to which he responded with a confident smile.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time" - Sonic said resuming the battle with the Death Egg Robot.

"Me too ..." - she said in a low voice. "The robots!" - she put herself adopting a combat position. "Actually, I missed doing this" - she said as she took off the tiara from her head. "MOON TIARA! BOOMERANG!" - the tiara adopted disc form, and then throw it to the robots, hitting a few of them, causing them to collapse moments later. Sonic caught sight of the young Sailor Scout's action, causing a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"O-K, guess it's time to do my part" - he said as he made distance between himself and the doctor, he began to charge his Spin Attack, however, several lights began to surround the body of the hedgehog.

"OH NO! YOU DON'T!" - Eggman yelled as he fired missiles from his robot aimed directly at the hedgehog, who had finished charging his attack.

"Ready! GO! - The hedgehog started running at light speed, destroying all the missiles on its path, and with his traditional enhanced Homing Attack he ended up breaking through the Death Egg Robot, exposing a big hole in its chest from which sparks came out, only to explode seconds later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - the doctor shouted as he flew along with his Egg Mobile that he usually used to transport himself.

"He did it!" Sailor Moon said as she finished off the last robots when she noticed the big explosion and saw the man who was driving the robot flying away, and again she couldn't help but having that feeling she had seen him somewhere before. Just at that moment she realized that Sonic was already at her side.

"Wow, you sure are fast" - said Serena, amazed by Sonic's speed.

"What can I say? I'm the fastest thing alive!" - the hedgehog said with confidence. It was just then that they realized that Eggman was floating in front of them.

"I swear you will pay dearly for this Sonic, as for you girl, it won't be the last time we see each other, I assure you that" - the doctor said very angry as he left. Sonic wouldn't flinch by the doctor threats; however, this leave Sailor Moon worried, she already had enough problems to now have a crazy mad scientist after her.

 _"No way, when will the light at the end of the tunnel?"_ \- Sailor Moon though to herself feeling a little concerned, then she redirected her look towards Sonic. "Um... thanks for saving me back there..." - she said with some shyness.

"Thanks for taking care of those robots so I could do my thing" - answered Sonic smiling to her. The two didn't say a word for a few moments, until they heard the police heading to the crime scene.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya!" – Sonic said as he left at full speed again, but Serena realized something.

"AH! That's right! He thinks I'm still in the place he left me!" - she went to hide in the same alley to undo her transformation.

"Alright, I'm done, but what happened to the Silver Crystal? I hope it hasn't fallen into the wrong hands, did I change my broach without realizing it?" - she said softly. "Well, I'll have to ask Luna later, Sonic must be worried by now, I have to look for him" – the was the last thing she said, raising her voice tone a bit, just when she was about to turn around…

"That won't be necessary" - said a familiar voice.

After hearing that voice, Serena remained petrified and extremely nervous. Slowly he turned her head to confirm her suspicions; indeed, that was Sonic. Did he saw her undo her transformation? That was the first thing she thought.

"Sonic ... How long you've standing there?" - she said as she began to sweat too much showing a face and laughter that betrayed her nervousness.

"More than enough; this Sailor Moon got my attention and I ended up finding out more than I anticipated" - the hedgehog said bluntly.

Serena didn't know what else to say, revealing her identity was another of the things she least wanted given her current situation.

"I'm not telling anyone, no need to worry" - Sonic said smiling; Serena felt her great weight vanish completely.

"For real ...?" - she asked incredulously as she looked at the hedgehog.

"Just be more careful next time and stay close of me" - the hedgehog said maintaining his position; Serena put her left arm to behind her head and a sweat dropped because of how embarrassed she was.

"Though I'm still wondering who you really are Serena and how you got here" - Sonic asked now in a serious face. "But first it will be better to leave the scene, the cops are coming" - the hedgehog said as he took Serena on arms and ran at full speed away from the crime scene.

"By the way, Sonic, who was that guy who attacked us?" Serena asked, already touching ground.

"He's Doctor Eggman, or Eggman for short, you could say he's a mad scientist and my lifelong nemesis, if he traces an evil plot to dominate the world, I appear, trash his robots and frustrate his plans, typical stuff" - the hedgehog said sarcastically.

"Oh, so he came to attack the city to seize it, right?"

"I don't know, though the purpose is pretty much the same, the way he carries out his plan varies"

"How many times have you faced him?" - innocently asked Serena.

"If they gave me a dollar for every time I have beaten him, I would be millionaire" - replied the hedgehog ironically. "And tell me, have you also faced guys like that in the past?"

"Well ... they don't use robots or any other type of machines to fight, it might sound crazy, but they use magic, so this is new for me ... Although on one occasion we faced a scientist who made monsters from unanimated objects" - explained the blonde.

"It's not so hard to believe actually, I have already faced other enemies that require magic" - replied the hedgehog.

"So ... you are like the defender of this world, aren't you?"

"That's right, and I guess the same applies to you in yours" - said the hedgehog smiling at her, to which she nodded, although the latter made Serena adopt a sad face. "Oh man, I didn't mean..."

"I beginning to believe that I'm indeed far from my world ..." - she said with her bowed head as tears began to flow again from Serena's eyes.

"Hey, why the long face? This world isn't so bad, there are many things to do and places to visit like Apotos, I'm not telling you to resign, but enjoy as much as you can before returning home" - Sonic said in an optimistic tone, but at the same time sure that everything would be resolved, which restored Serena's hopes.

 _"Before returning home..."_ – those were the words that resonated on the blonde's head, Sonic assumed that one way or another she would be with her friends and family once again.

"I'll help you to get back home, that's a promise from me to you" - said the hedgehog drawing a warm smile on his face while raising his right little finger. Serena corresponded to this gesture joining her respective little finger with Sonic's while smiling in the same way that the hedgehog did.

"Thank you Sonic!"

"And fortunately, I know the right person for those issues" - said the hedgehog.

"What do you mean with that? Can he or she send me back to my world?" - she asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know if he can, but I'm sure he'll know how you can go back" - answered Sonic.

"I don't understand at all…" - the blonde said taking her index finger to her lip looking at the sky with a big question mark in her head.

"It will be easier if he explains it to you (I hope so)" - the hedgehog was going to say something else, but just at that moment he spotted a figure that crossed the skies, which caused a great joy in Sonic. "Guess we won't have to wait too long" - he said pointing towards the figure, so Serena directed her eyes towards her.

"Is it an airplane?" - the blonde asked, she noticed that the airplne was slowly descending towards where they were, until it finally landed at least 1mile away on a flat ground not too far.

"We should get going" - Sonic said. By now Serena already knew that Sonic would have to carry her on his arms to speed up things, she only asked Sonic for not going so fast this time. At the landing point, Sonic confirmed his suspicions by seeing the dark blue plane, casing him to put a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Sonic!" - said the person who came out from the plane saying hello to his friend, but it wasn't a person, but an animal, which surprised Serena again.

"Tails! Long time no see!" - Sonic said very happy to see his friend while the two of them high fived each other. "What brings you to Apotos buddy? - the hedgehog asked him.

"I came here because I recently detected... WHAT?!" – he couldn't finish the sentence because immediately someone began to squeeze him with a big cute hug.

"Aaawww! SO CUTE! - Serena was the one squeezing Tails.

"I… CA-NNOT… BREATH...!" - Tails could hardly speak.

"Serena! Knock it off please!" - Sonic begged her to leave his friend alone. She subsequently ceased her embrace and released the young fox.

"I'm sorry" - Serena said ashamed and laughing nervously, Tails was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" - the hedgehog asked

"Yes, don't worry" - said the fox feeling better. "By the way Sonic, who is she?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Serena Tsukino, nice to meet you" - the blonde said.

"Hello! I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, nice to meet you too! Just don't do that again please.

"Hey, how come you wouldn't get scared of him besides me?" - the hedgehog asked feeling a little indignant comparing Serena's reactions with him and Tails.

"That's because he's SO cute!" - Serena said with a beautiful smile on her face as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands on both cheeks.

"C-CUTE?!" - the young fox said very nervous, Sonic laughed at his reaction.

Afterwards Sonic told Tails about how he met Serena and the confrontation they had with Doctor Eggman. Serena at first was mad with Sonic for telling Tails about her Sailor Moon identity, but told her not to worry, since Tails is trustworthy. Tails was surprised to learn that Serena was some kind of heroine like his friend, and that apparently, she doesn't belong to their world.

"Tell me Serena, do you recognize this map?" - Tails showed Serena a map of the globe on his tablet.

"Not at all! The continents have moved from place!" - responded Serena, concerned by this discovery.

"I see, you're from Earth like us, just from another reality. I wonder if that's the reason Eggman came to this place ... " - Tails said to himself, although the others managed to hear him.

"You know anything about Tails?" - the hedgehog asked him.

"Precisely, I came to Apotos because yesterday I detected a distortion in spacetime, generating a dimensional fissure in our reality" – Tails said, to which Sonic and Serena had no idea what he was talking about.

"Basically, our world made contact with another dimension, so any living being could pass from one world to another by crossing that fissure, maybe that's what happened to Serena" - explained the fox briefly.

"Then, we just have to find this fissure so I can return to my world, right?" - she said.

"I'm sorry Serena, but shortly after the crack opened, it closed" - Tails' response caused Serena to decay again.

"How did it open in the first place?" - questioned the hedgehog.

"Naturally it is impossible to open, something or someone needs to cause the distortion, and I suspect that Eggman has something to do with this" - said Tails very sure.

"You mean I'm stuck here because of that BALDY NOSEJAIR?!" - Serena said mad and fuming over the head; Sonic on the other hand laughed at the nickname he hasn't heard in a long time. "And I don't remember anything yet!"

"Calm down Serena! We're still not a 100% sure about it, but if so, he would need the right technology and power source" - the fox said.

"Power supply? You don't mean... " - Sonic spoke knowing where the matter was going.

"That's right Sonic, the Chaos Emeralds" - affirmed the young fox.

"Chaos… what?" - said the confused blonde, she also alarmed when hearing the word Chaos, hoping it wasn't her past enemy, but she knew how to hide her nervousness. But if indeed she was in another dimension, perhaps there would be no danger of facing Chaos for the time being.

"Look, they look like this" - Tails said as he took something out of the pilot's seat of his ship, he returned with a beautiful light blue jewel that gleam brightly.

"WOW! IT'S SO PRECIOUS!" - Serena said with glitter in her eyes as she gazed at the Chaos Emerald.

"Tails, I never thought you would have an emerald with you" - said the hedgehog surprised and feeling proud of his friend.

"I needed a power source for the Tornado-2, and the Chaos Emerald fulfilled the requirements" - the fox replied, although Serena didn't seem to pay attention to the conversation since her thought were seduced by the shine of the jewel.

"So, let me see I got this right: Eggman is gathering the emeralds for his evil plot whatever it is, we would have to collect them before he does, and using a Chaos Control we could send Serena back to her world, right?" - he asked his friend.

"Pretty much" – Tails said.

"Goodbye to my vacations then, although I look forward to humiliate Eggman again" - said the hedgehog in his usual sarcastic tone. "Serena, did you get all that?" - he asked the blonde.

"Yeah yeah, I got it" - she said without withdrawing her sight of the Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Tails crossed sights sweat dropping, it would take time to explain Serena what the Chaos Emeralds are and the great power they possess, since they're not simple jewelry pieces.

For his part, Tails went to investigate the area to check if there were any more anomalies, while Sonic and Serena returned to town because they were feeling hungry again. About half-hour later, they returned to the place where the Tornado-2 was.

"Alright Tails, what's the plan?" - Sonic asked his friend.

"According to my radar, the closest emerald is located in Spagonia, we can even take this chance to visit Professor Pickle" - the fox said excited to see his colleague. "Hopefully Eggman hasn't kidnapped him this time" - he said with a tone of sarcasm and fear at the same time.

"If so, we'll visit Eggman as well" - answered the determined hedgehog.

"We're using this plane to travel?" - Serena asked.

"No problem! The Tornado has always dragged us out of many troubles, we get to Spagonia in a flash, and with the Esmeralda Chaos it will be faster, it will have much more power" - Tails responded very energetic.

"You mean that jewel acts like a fuel?" - the blond asked incredulously.

"Well, rather than a fuel, it acts as the power source to move the plane, the Chaos Emeralds are more than just jewelry pieces, they hold powers that go beyond our imagination" - the young fox tried to explain to the blonde.

"Less talk and more flight, are you guys ready?" - Sonic said to both, to which the fox nodded.

"Give me a moment please" - Serena said as she pulled out what appeared to be a strange pen with an unusual decoration, which surprised Sonic and Tails.

"Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful pilot!" - the blonde shouted as a bright light surrounded her. Next thing that happened, Serena appeared in a completely different outfit, which consisted of a brown jacket, boots of the same color, tight white pants, a red scarf around her neck, and a helmet with its respective protective glasses that she was carrying with her right arm. This left both anthropomorphs surprised.

"Was it necessary for you to do that?" - asked the hedgehog

"I had to dress for the occasion" - the blonde said innocently.

"At least we're all ready" – Tails said as jumped into the pilot's seat. Serena tried her best to get into the passenger seat, but it was too high for her that she slipped, falling to the ground making a bump to appear on her head.

"YEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW! WHY I DIDN'T PUT THE HELMET FIRST?!" - she screamed whimpering as she rubbed her head trying to relieve the pain. When she calmed down a bit, Sonic and Tails helped her out.

"Wait a minute, will you go on top of my lap Sonic? Because there are no more seats..." - the blonde asked a little worried, but because of her since she didn't want to share her seat.

"Don't worry, I got my own seat" - the hedgehog said as he climbed on top of the Tornado's right wing.

"WHAAAAAT?! But you're going to fall from there at full flight!" – the blondie said concerned.

"You don't have to worry about Sonic, we have done this a thousand times and I assure you that he doesn't fall that easily" - Tails replied to Serena.

"I bet anything you want for that pen of yours that I won't fall from the Tornado-2" - Sonic said in a challenging and energetic tone.

"No, it's okay, I believe you" - Serena said smiling and feeling more secure, she couldn't understand it, but Sonic managed to transmit her a lot of confidence. "Well, I think it's time to move on..."

"Okay guys, hold on!" - the young fox said, activating the Tornado-2 engine.

Once all the preparations were complete, the Tornado-2 didn't need much momentum to take off from land. And with that, our heroes embarked on a brand-new journey, which great surprises were waiting them, especially for Serena in this new world.

To be continue…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well guys, this concludes this chapter. How did Serena lose her Eternal Sailor Moon power? And how did she end up in Sonic's world? Everything will be answered on its due time, be patient. As for the chronology of both universes, it would be after the end of Sailor Moon Anime, as for Sonic the Hedgehog, I could consider it before Sonic Forces and after Sonic Generations I guess. Anyway, thank you for your time and please, give me your support with a Fav, Follow or a Review. Ciao!**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm sorry this is not an update, but given the recent 'spam' activity that has invaded my story, I feel in the need of removing certain reviews I consider spam. I know the person or people who did this wants to supply lots of information about the Sonic's Universe to use for the story, which for being honest I'm not too familiar, just for several games, also the closest I'm being on reading the archie comics was the Sonic the Hedgehog – Megaman Crossover, mostly because it caught the idea caught my attention; aside from that, I don't follow the comics, in fact, at that moment I didn't they existed! But everything has a limit, and the amount of text invading the reviews of the story is overwhelming! I'm doing this story for fun and enjoyment, it might have inconsistences, but not everyone is perfect, some people might not like what I have prepared for future chapters, but seriously, I don't care! It's my story, and I decide which is best! Don't get me wrong, I appreciate how reviews can help me to improve some aspect of the story, but I don't need a full wiki!**_

 _ **With that said, I hope people don't take this personally, I don't consider myself a great author, but I do my best to bring a good story to my reader who chose to follow it. As for the next update, Chapter 3 is almost done! Just to polish some aspects, and I assure you Serena and Sonic will play a big role in it!**_

 _ **Anyway, see you later!**_


	4. An Old Adversary!

_**Here we go! After a long wait Chapter 3 is finally here! This turned out much better that I expected in my opinion, the ideas for this chapter were completely different from what I first had in mind. Also, from now on, I will be adding notes whenever an OST is required when reading, though this is not mandatory if you don't want to, I just considered to add music for a better experience; however, you're gonna have to look for the videos/music on Youtube, sorry about that. Oh, I said this on the "Author's Note" and I repeat it, I don't want any "spam" or "wikia" reviews, otherwise I'll have to remove them. One more thing: I haven't played Spyro the Dragon, nor watched any of the other series people keep commenting, I don't do story requests (sorry), in fact, the reason I write fanfics is to read things I'd like to see in other fics but can't seem to find them, so better do it myself!**_

 _ **I almost forgot! This is a LONG chapter, so be ready.**_

 _ **Just one last thing: Haruka and Michiru, or Amara and Michelle in the English version, ARE NOT COUSINS (had to do it xD)**_

 _ **With that said, enjoy!**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters don't belong to me, they are property of SEGA/Sonic Team.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me belong, they are property of Naoko Takeuchi/TOEI Animation.**_

Chapter 3: An old adversary! The battle for the Chaos Emeralds!

After falling against his lifelong nemesis once again, Doctor Eggman was back in his secret base, very irritated by the way.

"CURSE THAT SONIC! Why did he have to appear precisely in the place where the source was located? The worst of all is it was mere coincidence and not because he had knowledge of it" - said a furious Eggman while hitting the keyboard of his large monitor.

"Boss, calm down please, remember your blood pressure" - said a small red robot with sphere-shape named Orbot that opened revealing its robotic limbs.

"I'll calm down once I destroy Sonic for good! Now the situation has become much complicated since he has the girl in his hands, she is of vital importance to carry out my plans" - answered Eggman.

"What difference will it make? At the end of the day Sonic will frustrate his plans as usual doc" - said another small robot, this cube-shaped yellow cub named Cubot, whose comment didn't make the doctor happy.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" - the doctor shouted as he kicked Cubot away. "Not only the girl, but the 7 Chaos Emeralds, will give me the power to crush Sonic forever, and so I can finally build my glorious Eggmanland empire! Ohohohohohohoho! - concluded the doctor with his evil laugh.

"You mean reconstruct Eggmanland, remember it was destroyed after Dark Gaia's energy that kept the place standing disappeared completely after that monster was defeated by Sonic, causing the whole place to collapse – said Orbot this time.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" - the doctor shouted as he kicked Orbot away. "Anyway, time is crucial here, I need to capture that girl as soon as possible, also the collect of the Chaos Emeralds is high priority…" The doctor heard an incoming video call from his monitor, he answered the call and saw on the screen his fellow robotic subordinate.

"Reporting for duty Doctor, what are my orders?" – said the enigmatic robot on the screen.

"Ah, its you. How it's going the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds?" – the doctor asked.

"I have detected the signal of two emeralds not far from my location, one of them seems to be heading towards the other one"

"Hmph, seems Sonic also had a Chaos Emerald within him and wants the rest of them, and she has the girl too, the greed of that hedgehog doesn't know bounds" – Eggman said in an ironical tone.

"Did you say… Sonic?" – the robot asked intrigued.

"Yes… There's a high probability you might encounter Sonic, if that happens, you what to do. I'm sure you'll do alright after receiving your tuning" – Eggman said showing an evil smile.

"Understood sir. I'm breaking contact now" – the robot said ending the transmission.

"Just don't disobey me this time…"

 _ **Back with our heroes...**_

The Tornado-2 continued its course towards Spagonia, the sun was setting, forming a beautiful evening that Serena kept watching, it were at those moments she wished with all her soul to witness this spectacle with her beloved Mamo-Chan, and it would seem that her wish had been fulfilled, because Mamo-Chan was piloting the plane while turning his head a little to see his princess, showing a smile on his face. Serena couldn't take it anymore and from her seat she surrounded him with her arms. "Oh, Mamo-Chan..." - she said in a romantic tone with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"Serena..." - replied the young Chiba also in a romantic way.

"Mamo-Chan..." - the girl repeated with the same air.

"Serena..."

"Dari-"

"SERENA!" - said the voice that was in front of her, abruptly pulling Serena out of her thoughts.

"Hey Mamo-Chan! Why did you shout…? - Serena didn't finish the question when she realized that who she was hugging (and suffocating) was Tails. His forehead went blue, and with nervousness she released the young fox. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

On the other side of the plane, Sonic was laughing out watching the show that Serena and Tails had just given him. "You do know how to win them Tails! You're no longer a child!" - said the hedgehog mischievously, which caused Tails and Serena to get redder than a tomato.

"SONIC!" – the two of them shouted feeling very euphoric.

"From now on I'm calling you Miles 'Tails' Mamo-Chan" - said the hedgehog observing the blonde, who tried to hide her embarrassment after hearing Sonic pronouncing his lover's name. "Do you have anything to say Serena?" - the hedgehog enjoyed every moment, the blondie not so much.

"Leave her Sonic! It's not good we get into her personal life" - half scolded the fox to the hedgehog.

"W-w-well... M-M-Mamo-Chan... is my... HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! OK?! "- she shouted to the four winds, literally.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" - said Sonic trying to contain the laughter.

"Tails, I hope you can forgive please" - pleaded the blonde to the fox.

"It's ok Serena, no need to worry, I guess you must be tired from the trip already, right? - Tails said gently.

"Totally" - the blonde nodded

"She's not the only one; Tails, how much until we get to Spagonia?" - the hedgehog impatiently questioned.

"We're almost there guys, take a look" - Tails pointed to the big city which could be seen in the distance.

"Alright! Spagonia, here we go!" – said enthused the hedgehog.

It took them about 10 minutes and the Tornado-2 was already flying over the city, the only problem was that Tails couldn't find a good place to land, which made Serena desperate.

"Tails! Why haven't we landed yet? Can you just go to the airport?"- asked the blonde.

"I have no way of contacting the airport control tower, and if I get there, I could obstruct the passage of the planes and cause an accident. I tried to find an alternative place to land, but there's practically no space" - Tails explained to Serena.

"Why don't you just transform the Tornado-2?" - Sonic suggested.

"If I transform the Tornado into its combat mode it could scare the citizens" - said Tails.

"If it is necessary to land outside the city Tails, then do it, don't worry about Serena, I can take her to the city in a very short time" – the hedgehog suggested again.

"I think you're right Sonic, there's no other option" - nodded the young fox.

And with that Tails started to fly towards the outskirts of the city, he finally managed to find a good place to land. Once on mainland, the boys helped Serena to get off from the plane so she would not trip all over again, then with her magic pen she changed back into her school uniform.

"By the way, Tails, is the emerald near from here?" - the hedgehog asked.

"Too close would I say" - Tails replied looking at the radar he had on his hands. "You guys go ahead to the city, I'll go for the Chaos Emerald, and meeting you once I got it"

"Okay, just be careful Tails. By the way, I'take the emerald of the Tornado-2's emerald just for safe keeping"- Sonic answered taking the plane's emerald, Tails nodded in response and used his tails to flew in the direction of the second Chaos Emerald following his radar, surprising Serena.

"He can fly?!" - said an incredulous Serena.

"Not just that, Tails is actually a genius! He won't be the best when it comes to fighting, but he always comes out with a plan or some artifact that gets us out of trouble. In fact, he is the one who designed and built the Tornado-2" – Sonic said with a tone that showed how proud he felt about his young fried.

 _"Wow, I think Tails and Amy would really get along"_ – she though for herself. "So, there are more like you in this world?"

"That's right, and don't worry, they're all harmless, although there are some exceptions"

"Well, let's not waste more time, I wanna see the city!" - Serena said enthusiastically.

"O-K, you know what's next, right?" - Sonic said; now in the arms of the blue hero, they headed at full speed to the city. Serena had the emerald in her hands since Sonic had their own busy.

At this time, night had fallen already. The young fox was looking for the Chaos Emerald in big terrain somewhat far from the city, he was struggling due to the lack of light.

"Man, why didn't I bring a flashlight?" – the fox said cursing himself. "Anyway, according to the radar, I should be about 15 meters away from the emerald" - he said heading towards a spot where the he could see a jewel emitting a big white light, so Tails already singed victory.

"Alright!" That was too easy!" - the fox said happily approaching to the emerald, but as you know, happiness doesn't last forever. "I got…!" - he didn't finish what he was about to say due to an explosion that occurred right in front of him, sending him flying.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" - the young fox yelled until he hit the ground because of the explosion. Fortunately, he didn't have serious injuries and stood up quickly. He could picture something… or someone inside the flames… Tails pictured the shape of an individual which red eyes glowed intensely. After a few moments, the being left the place at an incredible speed heading to the city.

"What was that?" - Tails very concerd for what just happened, one more second and probably he wouldn't be alive, but his fear increased as he took a look at his radar.

"OH NO! The emerald is moving! It's heading to the city... It's after Sonic and Serena!" – Tails said very worried for his friends, then he took off for the city, but making a stop first at the Tornado-2.

"TORNADO-2! TRANSFORMATION!"

 _ **Meanwhile with Sonic and Seren ...**_

"This place is beautiful!" - Serena said with sparkles in her eyes, she had never seen such a place like Spagonia and less at night, the city's architecture resembled to the countries of Spain, Italy, France, and other European nations from Serena's world (Spagonia is based on these countries), there were many shops and food stalls, the landscape was very picturesque just like in Apotos. At that moment they were watching some dancing fountains show, with lights and everything. Besides, the place looked so romantic, definitely the perfect spot for the ideal date with Mamo-Chan.

"Yeah, it is" - Sonic nodded to Serena's comment, although this wasn't his style, sometimes he would take a break of his adventures to appreciate the best landscapes the environment or the cities had to offer.

"I think I'll follow your advice Sonic and enjoy my stay here" - the blonde said turning his look to the hedgehog with a smile full of happiness, so he gave a slight laugh in response.

"I told you, didn't I?" - Sonic said smiling at her in the same way.

"You know, this world isn't so different after all, according to Tails, this still is the Earth, just the continents, countries and cities are different from my world, but..." – she did a short pause - "People get up to go to school or work, make plans to have fun with friends, enjoy a delicious meal, visit stores to see what kind of clothes can be bought, go to dates with their lovers, swear eternal love to each other..." - said the blondie with some melancholy, the image of Mamo-Chan immediately popped on her head, but there was silence later… - "But... Eggman reminded me that an enemy will always appear to satisfy their selfish desires, no matter how many people may get hurt in the process, and..." - the blonde said with a sad tone, although she kept her smile, which no longer showed happiness, but sadness instead.

"It's okay Serena, Eggman has been a headache for a long time, but it's nothing I cannot control! If he attacks again, we will face him together" - said Sonic raising his thumb towards Serena.

"Together..." - said the blonde. "Do we really have to fight with him again?" – Serena said somewhat frightened, remembering the confrontation they had this morning with the doctor's machinery, considering she wasn't able to a thing in her current lack of power state, excepted for taking care of a few robots while Sonic defeated the doctor's heavy machinery. Besides, her voice denoted the sadness she had after realizing she would have to fight once again.

"Of course! Isn't that your everyday bread?" - the hedgehog asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, yeah, but..." - the blonde felt nervous while playing with her fingers - "Is just that I haven't been fighting for some time now, and the truth is, I was hoping not to to do it again..." - the blonde said being very honest, which made the hedgehog feel a little guilty.

"I see, you only enter to the action when necessary, in your free time you are a teenager like any other right?" Sonic asked, to which Serena nodded. "Well, that's where we are too different, I'm practically someone who lives for the adventure, and if it is necessary to defend someone in trouble, I don't think twice. I know I can be very hyperactive and impatient, but I do love to sleep or relax and do nothing" - he said with a slight laugh, which Serena also did in response.

"I also love to sleep a lot too! Plus, although I don't like to fight at all, if my friends are in trouble, I'm willing to help them, though… sometimes I would like to leave my responsibilities as Sailor Moon, and… just be Serena Tsukino..." - she finished saying blonde.

"Then considered your wish granted! I'll deal with Eggman the next time I see it, you just worry about finding a safe place to hide when it appears" - the hedgehog replied to the blonde showing a sincere smile.

"W-Wait, WHAT?" - Serena didn't know what to say, Sonic wouldn't force her to fight like Luna and the other Sailor Scouts would do, he was willing to carry her cross, but she felt it wasn't fair to leave Sonic all the work.

"Are you sure Sonic? I've caused you many troubles already, you might need help…" – she answered.

"Nah! Not at all! Seriously, you have nothing to worry about! No matter how many tricks Eggman has under his sleeve, he will not succeed, Tails is sometimes a great help when it facing him. Also, that's what friends are for, aren't they?" - the hedgehog said keeping his smile.

It was strange, a deep part of Serena wanted to let Sonic fight her battles as she always wished since she became a Sailor Moon, and the other told her that she was being very selfish with him. Sonic was a complete stranger, so she was for him, and yet, he was willing to do anything to help her.

"Sonic, I..." – she couldn't find the appropriate words to address the hedgehog, nor would be able to complete them because there a loud noise caught their attention, causing both of them to turn their eyes on the figure that stood some meters away from them.

This individual had his head lowered facing to the ground kneeling with his right leg, leaning on his left leg, seem he had just arrived to the place; he was finally standing up. As for his features, he showed different colors, the strong blue with a bit of gray dominated his arms, legs and head, which had many spikes on it's back; he seemed to wear red boots, and on his chest, he had a yellow core with black on the inside, he wore a black cloak at the height of his waist. However, its most outstanding feature was the cold look on its face, decorated with two perverse red eyes.

"Sonic, what's that?" - Serena said trembling like jelly, this enemy caused her a great chill that ran through her skin because of the imposing and perverse it looked, it remember her to Sailor Galaxia. The civilians who circulated the area looked at the individual with mixtures of intrigue, suspense and fear. "I'm too scared..." – she managed to articulate.

"Serena, I'll take care of this like I told you, you better not to interfere this time" - the hedgehog said with a serious look on his face, which increased the confusion and concern of the blondie.

 **"Give me the Chaos Emerald"** \- demanded the individual with a robotic voice, alarming Sonic and Serena, much more to Serena, since she was the one who brought the emerald within her uniform's pocket. The robot in question had already visualized the location of the emerald due to its scanner.

"W-W-What are you talking about? I don't have any emeralds, I am a poor girl" - the blondie said extremely nervous. The robot obviously didn't swallow the lie.

 **"I said, GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD NOW!"** \- the robot had lost its patience, as it approached at a great speed to snatch the emerald with the sharp claws of its hands. Before he could do it, Sonic pushed onto Serena to get her out of his adversary's attack range, dropping both of them to the ground. Witnesses seeing the event began to run for their lives screaming in fright.

"Serena! Give me the emerald!" - ordered the hedgehog to the blonde. She didn't think it twice and handed it to the hedgehog.

"Hey you! You want it? Come and get it tough guy!" - Sonic taught the robot to lure him into getting its attention. The robot once again rushed towards to get the emerald, but Sonic managed to dodge it and began to run with its natural speed through the streets of the city - "Catch me if you can!" - the hedgehog challenged.

The robot didn't waste time, using its thrusters that he had on its back and on its feet, he rose a few meters from ground and started to pursue Sonic. The robot would not hesitate when attacking the hedgehog trying to thrust its claws on him to snatch the emerald Sonic had in his left hand, but the hedgehog managed to dodge his attacks, however, they left large holes in the streets as they progressed. Sonic not wanting to involve the people of the city accelerated the step towards the outskirts.

 _ **With Serena...**_

"Oh my God! What to do! What to do! What to do! What to do!" - the blonde said to herself, if Sonic had already put her in a great emotional dilemma, the appearance of that robot ended up making everything worse. It was now or never: either she left everything in Sonic's hands, or she would go to his aid as the Sailor Scout she was. After thinking it over and doubting, he made his decision... "I might regret this... Come to think of it, that robot resembled a lot to Sonic"

 _ **On the outskirts of the city…**_

The robot tried to take by force the emerald Sonic brought without any success, and given that there were no more risks of having causalities, Sonic used his famous Homing Attack to hit the robot, causing him to step back a little. Both were face to face by now.

"I guess you're coming for the rematch after a long time, do you...? METAL SONIC!"- the hedgehog said pointing with his right index finger towards his opponent, rival and robotic copy.

 **"NEO-Metal Sonic, let's be clear on that, you don't know how much I've been waiting for this moment Sonic, you'll pay dearly for humiliating me back at Eggman's air base"** \- Metal Sonic said coldly.

"I knew the emerald wasn't the only thing you came after, what's the doc plotting now?"

 **"I don't have to tell you anything, the doctor only sent me to collect the Chaos Emeralds, I couldn't care less about why he needs them, but before doing that, I will use their powers to crush you once and for all!"** – the metal warrior explained his intentions.

"Emerald? OH NO! Then...!" - he talking about the emeralds in the plural, which alarmed Sonic.

 **"That's right"** \- Metal Sonic said maliciously as he revealed the white Chaos Emerald embedded on his chest. **"I didn't kill that fox if that's what you're thinking, I wasn't going to waste my time and energy on a miserable runt, I'm after a bigger fish, or should I say hedgehog?"** \- replied the combat robot.

"Heh, you just took me off a big weight of conscience, hopefully you won't regret it later" - Sonic said very confident adopting a combat posture.

 **"This world is too small for two Sonics, when this is over, I will be the one and only true Sonic!"** \- Metal Sonic said totally decided.

"HEY! That's my line!" – the real Sonic said as he rushed towards Metal Sonic, who did the same. The fighting had finally begun.

Sonic attacked Metal Sonic with his classic Homing Attack, but this blocked by a blue barrier formed by the robot that surrounded his body. Metal Sonic imitated Sonic's Homing Attack, but the hedgehog managed to dodge it. Willing to finish off his rival, Metal Sonic began to accumulate energy within its body, surrounding itself within an electrifying yellow aura, releasing strong discharges directed to the hedgehog, those in particular were powered by the energy of the Chaos Emerald located on his chest. Sonic managed to dodge the discharges, barely dodging them though.

 _"Darn it! I cannot even touch him of keeps like that! I'll have to wait until the sparks are over"-_ Sonic thought for himself, he was getting desperate because of the situation. Metal Sonic continued with his attack, until he received another powerful one that disabled him for a moment. Sonic took advantage of this moment to quickly load a Spin Dash powered by the Chaos Emerald he had with him, hitting Metal Sonic really hard and knocking him to the ground.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" - said a familiar voice that Sonic recognized instantly.

"Tails! Buddy! Thanks for giving me a hand, not that I need it"- Sonic said content to see his friend safe and sound. Tails was piloting the Tornado-2, but instead of looking like a plane, it was a combat treadmill which stood in two legs (it has the appearance and improvements of Sonic Adventure 2).

 **"DAMN YOU FOX BOY! I should have taken care of you after all!"** – Metal Sonic shouted furiously as he stood up.

"Yeah, you regret it" - Sonic mocked the robot.

 **"I'll kill you both! You'll see!"** – the robot shouted rushing towards Tails, who responded by firing his laser cannon and bazooka directly at Metal Sonic, but he protected himself with his barrier, and was about to ram Tails with it, but the fox managed to do a great jump with the Tornado-2. Using its propellers, he stayed on mid-air while turning the Tornado-2 and redirected his attacks back to Metal Sonic, who had already lost his barrier, but managed to dodge them. However, he was very focused on Tails and completely forgot about Sonic, who hit him with a Homing Attack and finished him off with a powerful kick, sending him to the floor once again.

"What's wrong Metal? Don't tell me this is the rematch that you were asking for so much"- Sonic said with a tone full of irony and disappointment at the same time.

"Surrender now Metal Sonic! And give us back the Chaos Emerald!" – Tails demanded.

It is worth mentioning that Metal Sonic WASN'T HAPPY AT ALL, if he was someone of flesh and bone, at this moment he would feel his blood boiling. Again, he stood up not wanting to throw ithe towel yet, his eyes reddened even more by completely eliminating his black pupils.

 **"This... this is ... unacceptable ... I am the deadliest combat machine that exists, I cannot perish before a couple of animals... CCCCCCUUUUURRRRSSSEEEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"** \- the robot shouted furiously while unfolding a yellow aura releasing violent discharges of electricity accompanied by a strong gust just as aggressive, casing lots of cracks on the ground. Sonic managed to dodge the attacks and maintain his firm position, but Tails didn't have such luck, since one of the discharges hit the Tornado-2, causing the electricity to spread through his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" - the young fox shouted in pain, he tried his best to get off from the seat of the Tornado-2 to flee from the discharge, only to be dragged by the gusts generated by Metal Sonic.

"TAILS!" - the hedgehog shouted extremely worried as he went to aid his friend who was now on mid-air, and not precisely by his own will, until he finally managed to catch his friend before he hit the ground. Metal Sonic's attacks had finally subsided by now.

"Tails! Buddy! Are you okay?!" - Sonic said worried for the condition of his best friend.

"S-S-Sonic... I'm fine... it takes more than to bring me down completely" - Tails said with a slight smile to calm his friend. They later saw that the Tornado-2 was completely broken because of Metal Sonic's attack. "Oh man... I just made some adjustments a few days ago..." – Tails said feeling down after seeing the deplorable state of his greatest creation and pride.

"It's ok Tails, if I know you well, and I do, you will have the Tornado-2 operating as good as new in no time!" - Sonic said being optimistic and trying to cheer up his friend. "I'll do the rest, get to somewhere safe"

"What about the emerald?" - Tails asked.

"It stays with me, now... Wait, WHAT?!" - the hedgehog said alarmed when he realized he didn't have the Chaos Emerald within his hands. He looked everywhere for it, until he saw it lying on the ground a few meters away from him.

"I must have dropped it while trying to dodge Metal's attacks or when adding you buddy, I'll go get it!" - Sonic rushed at full speed towards the sky-blue Chaos Emerald direction, but just as he was about to lay a finger on it, he was tackled really hard by Metal Sonic, dragging him to the ground and rolling a few meters away from his opponent and the emerald.

"SONIC!" - this time it was Tails that cried out in concern as he helped his partner. On the other hand, Metal Sonic finally had the second Chaos Emerald on his left hand.

 **"This makes two emeralds, more than enough finish off the two of you"** \- Metal Sonic said coldly while absorbing the power of the sky-blue emerald in his palm.

"I think we're in big trouble now Sonic" - the fox said worried feeling powerless, to which with much regret the hedgehog agreed, who saw how his eternal rival became more powerful.

"...BOOMERANG!" - the voice of a female was heard who threw some kind of shiny disc, which impacted Metal Sonic's palm, dropping the Chaos Emerald which coincidentally fell right in front of Sonic and Tails, and they quickly took it.

Tails didn't recognize her, but a stunned Sonic did - "SAILOR MOON?!" - he said surprised to see the blondie, but at the same time worried, since she didn't know how terrible Metal Sonic could be; the battle robot stared at her with intrigue.

"That's right! I'm the pretty soldier of love and justice Sailor Moon! Those who cause a lot of havoc for a piece of jewelry I can't forgive! If you wanted it so badly you should have bought it like anyone else!" – she said referring to the robot - "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"No way! Sonic, is that Serena?" - the young fox asked to the hedgehog, this one just responded by nodding his head.

 **"So, another insect has come to meddle in my fight"** \- Metal Sonic said coldly watching Sailor Moon with a piercing look.

Sailor Moon could feel that chill again crossing her body again at the moment the robot focused his gaze on her, although she felt different... She wanted to flee and whimper like the silly and weak girl she was, but at the same time she didn't want to do it, she wanted to face this individual to protect her friends despite her lack of strength and power, although she thought of a good tactic. Silence was present for a moment...

 **"What? Have you run out of courage? In that case, I'll eliminate you first!"** \- the robot said as he swooped into the Sailor Scout, who could barely dodge the claw of Metal Sonic that was willing to leave a large wound on her beautiful body.

"ULTRASONIC WAVE! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" - Sailor Moon yelled with all her might as a sonic-waves formed out of its red antennas located in her odongos, causing an unbearable noise.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" - growled both Sonic and Tails who covered their ears as a sign of the intense pain caused by the sonic waves.

"SONIC! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! - shouted the young fox.

"BEATS ME!" - replied the hedgehog in the same way.

On the other hand, for Sonic and Tails surprise, the one who suffering the most was Metal Sonic. The robot simply couldn't move from its place, he fell on his knees to the floor while holding his hands to his head, as a sign that he couldn't stand the screams of Sailor Moon, proof of this was that he began to draw sparks from his body, causing severe damage to him. After a while, Serena ceased her attack due to lack of air because of the scream she had hit.

"Now!" - Sailor Moon took off her changing it into its disc form. "MOON TIARA! BOOMERANG!" - she threw the disc directly at Metal Sonic who was still recovering and standing up, hitting it at full sight and throwing him a few meters until hitting the ground again. She later went with Sonic and Tails.

"Guys! Are you okay?" - asked the blonde, somewhat worried about how beaten they looked.

"Hehe, we are now thanks to you Serena" - said Sonic smiling at his friend.

"We cannot say the same for our ears Serena" - Tails said with an ironic tone.

"I'm so glad guys, but please, while I'm transformed, calle me Sailor Moon" – Serena said reminding them that she wanted to keep her identity hidden.

"We'll keep that in mind" - Tails replied with a slight laugh at the end, but the tender moment was interrupted by a more violent one. Sailor Moon realized that Metal Sonic was going to launch another attack and interposed using her body as a shield to protect Sonic and Tails.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - Sailor Moon shouted in pain as she felt a strong and powerful discharge running through her body.

"SAILOR MOON!" - shouted both Sonic and Tails in dismay at the horrible scene, until the discharge vanished and Sailor Moon fell knocked to the floor, unable to move a single finger.

 _ **Meanwhile, in another dimension to be more specific…**_

"Serena ..." - said a young medicine aspirant from his apartment taking a cup of coffee that he dropped to the floor breaking it and spilling all the liquid.

In a temple, a beautiful black-haired priestess wearing her kimono found herself making one of her predictions in the mythical sacred fire, without any success. After a few moments, the sacred fire allowed her to perceive a not very pleasant sensation that left her completely frozen, definitely not something she really wanted nor expected. Three beautiful young women of the same age and two talking cats with a lunar crest on their foreheads noticed the bewilderment of the priestess, adopting a look of concern.

"Rei, what happened? Did you see something?" - asked a young girl with long blond hair held by a red bow on her head with great concern. The priestess didn't respond.

"Rei! Say something!" - replied a tall chestnut girl with a ponytail altered by the lack of response of the priestess.

"Serena..." - Rei articled with great difficulty and pain.

"Serena what? Don't hold us in suspense Rei" - said a young girl with short blue hair with nerves on end.

"Something happened to Serena, isn't?" - said a talking black cat on the verge of despair for not knowing anything about her owner and companion. Again, absolute silence.

"Don't tell me she is..." - said with great regret a talking white cat that didn't have the courage to say that word.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS ARTEMIS!" - Minako scolded her guardian - "For God's sake Rei! Tell us what happened a damn time!" - the blonde demanded hysterically.

"I'm afraid... Artemis... is right..." - Rei said with in a heavy voice, breaking into a thousand pieces the hearts of everyone present at the Hikawa Shrine.

 _(Sailor Moon OST - Sadness # 2)_

"No... It can't be true... Serena... SERENA CAN'T BE DEATH!" – Luna's scream was full of pain after Rei confirmed Artemis suspicions.

"YOU'RE LYING! Please Rei! Tell me you made a mistake about your vision!" - pleaded the Sailor of Love as her eyes began to moisten.

"I... I..." - Rei said with a lump in her throat struggling to contain her tears, until she finally let them out - "I wish I was wrong... but..." - she struggled a lot to articulate her words due to the great pain she felt in her heart at those moments - "S-S-S-SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - she couldn't take it anymore, the Sailor of Fire lost the little sanity she had left after realizing she had lost her precious friend and let out a much louder scream than Luna's.

"D-D-DARN IR AAAAALLLLL!" – Makoto shouted hitting the floor and making a hole in it trying to release all her frustration, but even if she could destroy the whole shrine it wouldn't be enough to vent or relieve her pain - "HOW COULD WE LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE WE?! We had a single task as Sailor Senshis, protect the Moon Princess, and... and..." - said the Sailor of Thunder sobbing - "WE HAVE FAILED MISERABLY!"

"Serena..." - Amy said this time in a low voice while thick tears ran down her cheeks. "No... YOU CANNOT HAVE DIED! You are Sailor Moon, the strongest warrior I know! You never let yourself get defeated by any enemy, is not logical to think that someone has been able to end with your life that easily! PLEASE SERENA! COME BACK WITH US! WE NEED YOU! SERENAAAAAAAAAA!" - pleaded the Sailor of Watter between sobs and a lump in her throat.

"Serena..." - Luna said in a broken voice as thick tears fell from her eyes - "Queen Serenity, forgive me, I was not able to protect your daughter as you entrusted me, I have failed you... Serena, forgive me too... But please... don't die..."

 _(End of the OST)_

 _ **Back with our heroes**_

"Sailor Moon! Please wake up!" - Tails said on the verge of despair trying to make his friend react without success.

Sonic perfectly knew who and what caused the tragedy, and instinctively prostrated his eyes on the battle robot. Clenching his fists, he took a few steps toward Metal Sonic.

"This time you went too far Metal" - the hedgehog said dryly. Tails could see the tone of voice and attitude with what his faithful friend said those words, he had never seen it that way, furious.

"Your little girlfriend had it coming, she shouldn't have interfered in our fight" - said coldly Metal Sonic, still suffering from the damage caused by the sonic waves. Sonic didn't say anything else and pounced onto Metal Sonic, who did the same, resuming the intense fight again.

"Serena! Serena! Answer please!" - the fox said almost letting out tears to see the girl is such a terrible state, fearing the worst.

Sailor Moon could hardly hear how a voice called for her, she could feel how her soul was leaving her body. Unable to move from where she was, she lost in her thoughts...

 _"I might have said I would regret my decision, but... actually I don't feel any remorse at all, I've done what I had to do, thought it wasn't enough… I hope Sonic can take care of the rest... Is just... I... I really wanted... to see everyone again for the last time... the girls, mom and dad, even that idiot of Shingo... be scolded one last time by Luna, and... tell you how much I love you Mamo-Chan... I'm so sorry for not being by your side, you even won't be able to find my body... I'll make you go through a terrible anguish... and, most of all... I'm sorry... I'm deeply sorry... I won't be able to bring you to the world Chibiusa... forgive me... forgive me for being so weak... I wish... I wish I could be as brave as Sonic is..."_ \- thought to herself the agonizing Sailor as tears began to fall unconsciously from her face.

"You're not weak, you're a very strong and brave woman Sailor Moon" - said a voice that was familiar to Sailor Moon and caught her attention. Then, raising her head, she felt no more pain, so she stood up, thought she no longer was on the battlefield, but in the ruins that used to be the ancient Silver Millennium. Finally, she managed to visualize the figure in front of her.

"Queen Serenity..." - the blonde articulated not believing who she was seeing - "Did I die...?"

"No Serena, but you are giving up very fast, the real battle has just begun" - said the Queen with a serious tone and face.

"How…? If I'm not in my dimension, how is it possible that you can talk to me?" Sailor Moon said confused.

"My child, I'll always remain by your side no matter what happens, you don't need to be in the Silver Millennium to have me near" - the queen said with a smile on her face directed to her little Moon Princess - "Why are you surrendering so easily Sailor Moon? You have always found a way to face your worst enemies no matter how bad the situation looks"- the Queen said trying to make her daughter come to her senses.

"I... It's just... I don't know how, but for some reason my power as Eternal Sailor Moon has gone, and thanks to that I came back to be the same silly, weeping and weak girl that I was when Luna first recruited me, as if I ever stopped being like that... I'm not even a shadow of what I used to on my past life, I don't deserve to be the Moon Princess nor the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo..." - she said sadly diverting her gaze from the queen so she wouldn't see her cry.

"Serena..." - she caught her daughter's attention, scolding her with a loud slap.

Serena was in shock, never before her mother in her past life had put a hand on her, she was sure of it, she was going to say something else, but her mother wouldn't let her.

 _(Sailor Moon OST - Protect The Stars)_

"Serena, you have to go out there and help those who need you, even if you have suffered a setback in your power, you might think is your rduty as the princess, future queen or as a Sailor Senshi, you had hesitated to fight before like in your battle with Sailor Galaxia, but the truth is that your way of fighting is unique, because you have the power to save everyone Sailor Moon" - the Queen said.

"The power... to save everyone..." – Serena said in a low tone.

"Feel proud of who you are my child, you are the Moon Princess, the future Neo-Queen Serenity, and you're also Serena Tsukino, at lastly but not less important, YOU ARE SAILOR MOON. The fact that you didn't dared to kill Sailor Galaxia when you could doesn't make you less Sailor, you just have your own way of doing things. You must defend those who are important in your life, just as they are important to you, listen to what your heart tells you and fight for what you think is right. Go my child, rescue your friends from that machine" - the Queen clearly was aware of the situation.

"Mom... How do you know...?" – it was the only thing the blondie could say as tears continued to run down her cheeks. The Queen in turn approached to her and made appear an object that she immediately recognized - "The Silver Crystal... But how...?" – she murmured while the Queen handed her the crystal within a new brooch, and with it a new Moon Rod.

"Your power will eventually come back in time Sailor Moon, soon you'll have to give your very best as you have always done, and remember that before duties, comes the will. Also, don't forget, that wherever you go, the moon protects you..." - said Queen Serenity as she vanished in a great white glow that covered the entire place.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" - Serena shouted as she raised her hand to reach her mother.

"…rena! Serena..! SERENA…!" - she heard again a voice that shouted her name while she opened her eyes.

"T-Tails?" - Serena asked recovering her composure and getting on her knees.

"SERENA! YOU'RE OK!" - said Tails happily as he embraced Sailor Moon, who in turn corresponded to the hug.

"Yeah Tails, I'm fine" – Sailor Moon said taking off a bit of the fox keeping a warm smile, but then she remembered there was no time to relax yet.

"Where is Sonic?" – she asked not locating the hedgehog anywhere.

"He and Metal Sonic moved the battle to another place so we could escape from here, and took the Chaos Emerald with him" - Tails explained the situation.

"Metal Sonic? That's its name? No doubt he resembled a lot to Sonic" - the blondie said somewhat curious, then both managed to hear the rumblings of the battle not far from there, so Sailor Moon stood up head towards the fierce confrontation between of both rivals once more.

"Wait, Serena! Where're you think you're going?" – Tails said concerned knowing the answer of the blondie.

"I'm going to help Sonic no matter what! Don't try to stop me Tails!" - she replied just like the fox feared she would.

"Well, you're not going alone, I'm going too" – Tails said as the two of them rushed once again to aid the hedgehog.

On the way, Serena instinctively looked at her brooch, it has been replaced by the one she acquired on her fight with Allan and Ann's playing card. She also caught sight of how the full moon was shining majestically, then the words of Queen Serenity echoed in her head: _"Don't forget, that wherever you go, the moon protects you..."_

 _"Thank you mom, I understand now, before anything else I must convince myself of what I really want... And want I wanna do right now is to protect those who are important to me... Hang in there Sonic, I'm coming!"_

 _(End of the OST)_

To be continued…


	5. Miracle Romance!

_**Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters don't belong to me, they are property of SEGA/Sonic Team.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me, they are property of Naoko Takeuchi/TOEI Animation.**_

 **Chapter 4: Miracle Romance! The Legendary Silver Crystal vs. The Chaos Emeralds!**

Both rivals continued with their confrontation, Metal Sonic shot their discharges against the blue hedgehog, he could barely dodge his attacks by now. When Sonic realized that Metal Sonic's attack ceased, he rushed to execute his Homing Attack against the robot, however, Metal Sonic activated his barrier making Sonic to step back and quickly tackled him with it, strongly impacting the hedgehog by throwing him a few meters away. Having no intentions of surrendering, Sonic charged his Spin Dash while several lights began to surround his body, Metal Sonic imitated this action, and now both were surrounded by a green-aura. Both took position.

"READY...!"

 **"I've let you live long enough..."**

"GO!"

 **"GYAAAHHH!"**

Both rivals executed their Light Speed Dash clashing with the other's one, bouncing back after the impact. They did this repeatedly, maintaining a confrontation consisting of punches, kicks, Homing Attacks, and a long etcetera. After the Light Speed Dash of both ended, they reloaded a Normal Spin Dash, clashing once again. However, Metal Sonic was able to overcome Sonic by sending him through mid-air.

"What the heck…?! Metal didn't have this kind of strength a few moments ago! Why does it seem as the battle progresses, he becomes stronger over and over? "- Sonic said concerned.

 **"That's because of the new program I had installed in my system, it allows me to adapt to my opponent movements and respond with more accurate and powerful blows. In other words… I'm stronger, faster and smarter that your Sonic"** \- mocked the robot.

"As if was!" - he rushed with his Homing Attack, being blocked by Metal Sonic's barrier, and just as he removed it, Sonic drop-kicked Metal, making him to bounce on the ground, but he quickly regained his combat position.

 **"So... You still have some fighting left in you, I'll show you a little trick then"** \- Metal Sonic said while his right arm took on a cannon shape - **"FIRE!"** \- literally, a burst of fire shot out of the robot's arm.

"A FLAMETHROWER?!" - this really had surprised the hedgehog at the same time he dodged the incoming flames, but he could feel the heat of that attack.

Metal Sonic used his propellers to raise up to pursue the blue hedgehog with its flamethrower; he hated to admit it, but Metal was giving him serious troubles. The robot put aside its flamethrower to launch several of its lighting attacks to the hedgehog, which did a great jump to dodge it and stayed above Metal Sonic, giving it a powerful kick that send it to the ground; Sonic upon touching the ground quickly loads his Spin Dash and tackles Metal Sonic tightly, sticking to his robotic body pushing him several meters. Metal Sonic tried to stop Sonic's Spin Dash with his robotic hands, using its legs to maintain his position just to lift up the whole ground. However, Metal made a risky move, allowing Sonic's Spin Dash to hitting him on its chest, causing great damage on him, only to embrace the hedgehog with both arms, stopping his Spin Dash in the process and have Sonic face him.

 **"You're mine now"** \- said maliciously Metal Sonic.

"WHA…?!"

 **"GYAAAHHH!"**

"DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" - Sonic shouted in pain feeling the powerful discharge roam to every part of his body. Moments later, the electricity ceased, leaving behind a completely motionless hedgehog after receiving the attack, Metal raised up a few meters to release and land a powerful kick on the hedgehog, sending him to the floor after being dragged a few meters, leaving him badly wounded plus practically out of combat. Not only that, Metal Sonic finally took over the Chaos Emerald.

 **"Hmhmhmhmhmhmh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** – the robot laughed maliciously after seeing his rival lying on the floor, the moment he's been waiting for a long time was just at hand, just one more attack and he would be the only and true Sonic – **"Looks like I finally won Sonic, so I'll be taking this Chaos Emerald as a symbol of my triumph"** \- he said with a great and perverse satisfaction as the two emeralds begun to float around Metal Sonic, adhering to his body and therefore increasing his power **\- "The experiment of these women gave much better results than I had anticipated"**

"W-Women...? You mean that Eggman is not alone in this?" - he said with great difficulty.

 **"Oops, I think I spoke out of account, although no that it matters anymore in truth, after all this place will be your grave Sonic. Thanks to these improvements, and along with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, I will become the most powerful being of this pathetic world, I WILL BE A GOD! The hell with the doctor plans, anyone who dares to challenge me will suffer the consequences!"** \- said Metal Sonic as he began to charge one last attack against the blue hedgehog.

"Darn it, guess I won't be able to keep my promise after all, I'm sorry Serena..." - Sonic said full of frustration trying to stand up, never before in his whole life he had felt so powerless. Metal Sonic was ready to deliver the final blow.

 **"FAREWELL! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"** – Metal Sonic released his discharge against the hedgehog, causing a loud noise raising a large cloud of dust that covered the entire impact site - **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AT LAST! I DID IT! I HAVE ALREADY KILLED THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG! NOW I AM THE REAL SONIC!"** \- Metal Sonic shout triumphant, but his joy would soon disappear after realizing his cruel reality, little by little the dust dissipated - **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

For Sonic's surprise, he had heard Metal Sonic's attack collide, but he didn't feel the impact. He looked up to spot a figure standing in front of him, who formed a barrier around them raising her rod that it used to create it.

"SERENA!" - the hedgehog said very happy to see his friend safe and sound.

"It's a good thing I decided not to listen to your proposal after all Sonic" - Serena said turning her head a little while showing a warm smile the hedgehog could notice.

"Hehe, normally I'm the hero of this place, today you are completely overshadowing me Sailor Moon" - he said with a tone full of irony letting out a slight laugh, which Serena also did.

"Sonic! Are you alright?!" – Tails said moving aside his best friend worried about his condition, but they were interrupted again.

 **"STUPID GIRL! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED LIKE I LEFT YOU! THAT WAY YOU WOULD HAD A LESS PAINFUL DEATH!"** – the robot said furiously as he rushed at full speed towards Sailor Moon to nail one of his claws on her.

"MOON BARRIER ON!" – the Sailor invoked her barrier again blocking Metal Sonic's attack the same way he did with Sonic a few moments ago. At this moment the light coming from the full moon rested on Sailor Moon's tiara, making it to glow brightly.

"MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" – she released a sky-blue energy beam from the tiara impacting on Metal Sonic, causing a great damage on him stepping it back about 20 meters away from they were, sending it to the ground for the umpteenth time that night.

"Way it go Sailor Moon! That's how it's done! "- Tails encouraged the Sailor Senshi; Sonic for his part felt very proud of Sailor Moon and put a smile of satisfaction on his face, while an angry Metal Sonic stood up, releasing a violent yellow aura reddening his eyes even more.

 **"YOU MISERABLE RUNTS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M SENDING THE THREE OF YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"** \- Metal Sonic shouted irritated rising a few meters from the ground charging an attack within the core located in the center of his chest, he would use all the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to put an end to the fight.

"I won't let you! I may be a very whiny, scared, and clumsy girl, but... I wish to help everyone!" - Sailor Moon said willing to protect both Sonic and Tails. She the began to have visions of her friends who offered her their support.

 _Amy: Serena!_

 _Rei: Serena!_

 _Makoto: Serena!_

 _Minako: Serena!_

 _Chibiusa: Serena!_

 _Luna and Artemis: Sailor Moon!_

 _Haruka: Kitten…_

 _Michiru: Serena..._

 _Setsuna: Princess..._

 _Hotaru: Serena!_

 _Mamoru: Serena... you must have faith in yourself, YOU CAN DO IT SAILOR MOON!_

"Everyone, Mamo-chan..." - she said as a tear escaped from her right eye falling on the transformation brooch that Queen Serenity had given to her, causing the Silver Crystal which rested inside of it to intensely shine, wrapping the Sailor Senshi with so many red ribbons causing a great glow. When the light faded, Sonic and Tails were stunned by Serena's new appearance, she was wearing a beautiful white dress with shoulder pads, there was a half-moon posed on her forehead. It was Princess Serenity in person; the Silver Crystal settled on the center of her chest with its flowering form, the princess extended her arms holding the Moon Rod pointing towards Metal Sonic.

 _(Moonlight Densetsu - OST)_

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" - the princess harnessed energy within her Moon Rod and freed it as a yellow energy beam directly to Metal Sonic.

 **"DIE!"** \- shouted Metal Sonic releasing a powerful bolt of blue energy from the core of his chest, which collided with the attack of the princess.

At this very moment, lots of cracks formed on the ground due to the strength of both attacks, and strong gusts formed around the place. Serena could feel the overwhelming power of Metal Sonic's attack which was gaining territory over the princess' attack.

" **You wretched girl! Why you keep getting in my way?!"**

"You're trying to hurt those who I care about, I've let many do that in the past and regret it later… I'm through of watching my friends suffer!"

 _Gomen ne sunao ja nakute_

 _Yume-no nakanara ieru_

 _Shikou kairo-wa shouto-sunzen_

 _Ima-sugu aitai-yo_

" **You fool, I'd worry about yourself first, YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH THAT PUNY POWER?!"**

"YES, I CAN! Because my friends gave the power to save everyone!"

"Yeah! You tell him Moon!" – Sonic cheered the blondie.

"Go for it Serena!" – Tails did the same.

"Guys…"

" **IDIOT! Those who rely on others strength are nothing but weaklings! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY ULTIMATE POWER!"** – Metal Sonic intensified its attack, pushing back Serena's one little by little, she found herself struggling.

 _Nakitaku naru-yo-na moonlight_

 _Denwa mo dekinai midnight_

 _Datte junjou doushiyou_

 _Haato-wa mangekyou_

"This is… is just like that time…" - at this moment the Silver Crystal within Serena's chest began to glow again. "Please… please, Silver Crystal! Make me believe in the world Sonic wants to protect… His World!"

 _Tsuki-no hikari-ni michibikare_

 _Nando-mo meguri-au_

 _ **Hikawa Shrine**_

The sadness that had invaded the shrine was replaced by a sensation filled with hope, thus Rei had another vision on the sacred fire.

"Serena...! SERENA IS ALIVE!" - the priestess shouted with joy, leaving everyone with mixed feelings.

"I knew it! I knew it! Serena couldn't just leave us like that!" – Minako said drying her tears.

"We might not know where she is, but is good to know she is safe" – Makoto said feeling relieved, who also dried her tears.

"Wait girls! I see something else..." – Rei said trying to understand the vision the sacred fire presented her, which was a prayer from Serena - "Serena... She's fighting! And she needs our help!" – the Sailor of fire said alarmed.

 _Seiza-no matataki kazoe uranau koi-no yukue_

 _Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no_

 _Mirakuru-romansu_

"But what can we possibly do? I can't even detect her signal on my mercury computer!" – Amy said desperately.

"Girls! You might not be able help her physically, but you can lend her your strength through your spirits as Sailors!" - Luna explained to the Sailor Scouts.

"That's true! Remember your friendship goes beyond all frontiers!" - Artemis told the Inner Senshi, who nodded to each other and then transformed.

 _Mo-ichi-do futari-de weekend_

 _Kami-sama kanaete happy-end_

 _Genzai-kako-mirai mo_

 _Anata-ni kubittake_

 _ **Back to the fight**_

Metal Sonic decided to use the full power of both Chaos Emeralds to give more power to its attack, overwhelming the princess.

"This is bad!" – Tails said concerned.

"Come on Serena! You can do better than this, I know it! Tails and I are here for you! Show that faker a thing or two!" – Sonic encouraged the princess.

 _Deatta toki-no natsukashii_

 _Manazashi wasurenai_

"Sonic…"

An image of all the Sailor Senshi, Chibiusa, her family, friends, and Mamoru popped on her head. She was willing to give it everything for them.

" **You worthless brat… I'LL PUT YOU TO SLEEP ALONG WITH THAT MEDDLING HEDGEHOG FOR GOOD!"** – Metal Sonic intensified the energy beam, giving the princess a lot of trouble to maintain her composure.

"Everyone… lend me your strength…! Please!

 _Ikusenman-no hoshi-kara anata-o mitsukerareru_

 _Guuzen mo chansu-ni kaeru ikikata-ga suki-yo_

Suddenly, transparent figures of four beautiful young women with similar outfits to Sailor Moon's first transformation rested their hands on the Moon Rod, giving up their power to it. Sonic and Tails could see them as well.

 _"MERCURY POWER!"_

 _"MARS POWER!"_

 _"JUPITER POWER!"_

 _"VENUS POWER!"_

Four glows of blue, red, green and orange color respectively coming from the tiaras of the Inner Senshi where placed on Serena's chest where the Silver Crystal rested, giving more power to the Moon Rod. There was a time when Metal Sonic's attack didn't keep advancing.

 _Fushigi-na kiseki kurosushite_

 _Nando-mo meguri-au_

 **"WHAT THE...?! WHERE SHE GOT SO MUCH POWER?!"** \- said a desperate and indignant Metal Sonic.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" - the crescent moon on Serena's forehead shone intensely. The Moon Rod then absorbed Metal Sonic's attack, plus gathering a lot of pink energy; all of its was released as an energy beam of the same color with an 6ft radio directed to Metal Sonic. He summoned his barrier before getting caught on the reaction, but the shield slowly torn apart until it finally shared to pieces, so Metal received the full-frontal impact.

 _Seiza-no matataki kazoe uranau koi-no yukue_

 _Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no Mirakuru-romansu_

 _Shinjite-iru-no mirakuru-romansu_

 **"NO...! THIS CAN'T BE! ¡GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** \- he shouted in pain while slowly disappearing within the princess' attack, illuminating the night with that pink glow, until it finally subsided. The residents of Spagonia caught sight for this.

 _(End of the OST)_

The fighting had finally come to and end, at least for now, since the three heroes knew that this was just beginning of their journey, definitely a wild start. Princess Serenity eventually reverted to her Sailor Moon form, feeling completely exhausted she closed her eyes about to faint and hitting the ground… If not for Sonic that caught her on his arms, despite his wounds.

"Serena! Serena!" – Sonic said concerned fearing the worst once again, Tails also felt the same way.

Little by little, the Sailor Senshi re-opened her eyes facing the hedgehog drawing a warm smile to let him know that she was alright – "Sonic… I'm fine, just a little tired" – she said calming the hedgehog, who grinned the same way Serena did.

"You know, you got a lot of things to explain Sailor Moon" – he said in a serious tone, worrying Serena because Sonic and Tails might start doubting her or consider her an enemy – "Seriously, why didn't you tell us you were capable of doing amazing stuff like that?!"

Sailor Moon kinda blushed due to this comment and dished out any negative thoughts the boys could have of her – "Well… Is not like I do that kind of stuff really often" – she said keeping her smile.

"That was incredible! You actually outmatched Metal Sonic! We could barely defend ourselves against him!" – Tails said praising the Sailor Senshi.

"Actually, I got a little help…" – she said gazing at the full moon, which was shining greatly.

"You mean those girls with outfits like yours?" – Tails asked.

"You could see them?" – the Sailor asked back, both Sonic and Tails nodded.

"I dare to say they're more than just friends, aren't they?" – Sonic said.

"That's right, they are Sailors like me, and… they're like my sisters" – Sailor Moon said with melancholy, but happiness as well, since she has already realized that she's not and will never be alone.

"You know, the moon is shining a lot tonight, I suppose that's you're doing isn't it?" – Sonic asked the blondie while both of them kept a warm smile – "Seems they don't call you Sailor Moon for nothing"

" _The Queen was right, wherever I go the moon watches over me, doesn't matter if this isn't the same planet Earth, the same Moon, the same universe… A universe where the Sailor Senshis don't exist… but, even so… Heroes will always remain, just like the moonlight… The Moonlight of His World"_

The three of them started to laugh slightly, but then Sonic complained about his wounds.

"Oh no! Sonic!" – Tails and Sailor Moon said worried for the hedgehog.

"It's ok, just a few punches, nothing to worry about" – Sonic tried his best keep his cool attitude to calm his friends.

"Don't say that! It's…! It's my fault this happened…" – she said feeling her eyes getting watered.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're so easy to blame yourself? You didn't cause anything of this, in fact, you saved us the butt to me and Tails! We're used to stuff like this, we would eventually have to confront Eggman or Metal Sonic in due time, if was just a fortune you were here to lend us a hand, despite I told you it wasn't necessary" – Sonic said comforting the girl.

"Well, is just… I've always left my friends sacrifice themselves for me, and…"

"You feel it must be you the one who does it, right?" – Sonic said, catching the attention of the Sailor – "Let me give you a tip: A hero will always try his best to save everyone around him or her, and itself too, because that hero will be needed for future fights, so if he or she sacrifices on the last battle, it won't be able to save nobody anymore when needed again, which is I why I can't afford to die because there's still brawls to be fought. Plus, you don't have to do it alone, you got your own teammates you can trust, right?"

"Sonic…" – everything the hedgehog just said had an impact on Serena, because how many times she has thought of sacrificing herself to save others? If she had done it even once, then she wouldn't be available when a newer enemy had appeared. Thus, she really hated when others would suffer because of her lack of strength, but she assimilated she had to do everything all alone, then realized she wasn't trusting her friends, neither in herself. Even Sonic, before proposing her to fight for the two of them, he said they should face danger together.

"Come on Serena, you don't have to do EVERYTHING on your own, you have those girls you consider your sisters, your boyfriend, and you got us too!" – Tails said referring to him and Sonic.

"Guys… Thank you!" – Sailor Moon said crying, but these tears were of happiness – "Even so, let me treat those wounds of you Sonic" – she said standing up after recovering a bit of her energy, then opened her transformation brooch.

"MOON HEALING!" – using the power of the Silver Crystal contained on the brooch, she immediately cured Sonic and Tails wounds, surprising them even more, but Serena was about to collapse again.

"Whoa!" – Sonic said catching the Sailor on his arms again – "Don't pass out on me yet! What did I just tell you?"

"N-No worries… I didn't use all the energy from the Silver Crystal, I saved a bit for me" – she said keeping her smile and calming the hedgehog.

"The Silver what?" - Sonic and Tails said in unison, they had no idea what the blondie was talking about - "You mean that jewel gave you the power to match the Chaos Emeralds Metal Sonic had…?" - the hedgehog asked.

"Wait… THE EMERALDS!" – all three heroes had completely forgot about them.

"Tails, do me a favor and watch over Serena for bit" – he said putting the Sailor gently on the floor and rushed to collect the emeralds. One minute later he came back with both Chaos Emeralds – "That makes two emeralds in our list, 5 more to go!"

"What will happen when we get all seven?" – Sailor Moon asked.

"We'll practically be able to travel across time and space, allowing us to return you to your world Serena" – Tails explained the blondie, giver her a ray of hope between darkness.

"Anyway, what where you saying about that crystal Serena?" – Sonic asked.

"Well, legend says that it's the most powerful object in the universe, at least in my universe, it's practically my life source and what gives me power, though is linked to my feelings" - Serena explained to her friends - "There will be no more secrets, I'll tell you everything, who I am and where do I come from, because I realized I can fully trust you guys, plus you deserve to know because you're already compromised. But I would prefer to do it tomorrow, I had enough for today…"

"No problem, but really, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to, we won't force you either"- Sonic said honesty.

"I imagine carrying a jewel containing incredible powers mustn't be that simple, so it's easy to understand your reasons for hiding your identity" - Tails said in the same way.

"Thank you so much for understanding me guys!" – Sailor Moon said happily, she really needed that.

"Alright, I don't know you guys, but we should decide where to head next" – the hedgehog.

"Well, the Tornado-2 must be badly damaged due to the attack of Metal Sonic, and trying to repair it at mid-night doesn't sound an attractive idea, considering everything we've been through today. I suggest we pass the night over Professor Pickle's place" – Tails suggested – "I just hope we don't bother him a lot"

"We saved the world from Dark Gaia, I suppose he won't have any inconvenient in returning the favor" – Sonic said.

"If that place has a comfortable bed and food, let's head immediately! I'm beat…" – the Sailor said feeling exhausted.

"Hehe, I'm with you on that one Moon" – Sonic responded with his usual energic tone as he prepared to lift up Sailor Moon once again.

"By the way Sonic, what happened with Metal Sonic?" – the fox asked.

"When I found the emeralds, there was no sigh left of him, perhaps he's gone forever… But who knows, that bolt brain has survived worst"

 _ **Hikawa Shrine**_

"Serena… Serena did it!" – the beautiful priestess said rising her voice.

"Yeah! She...! She did what?" – said Minako making everyone else go backsides.

"She…! Well, I don't exactly know what happened, all I saw on the vision from the Sacred Fire is that Serena was in her princess form struggling to hold her attack against the enemy, but she eventually outclassed it" – explained Rei.

"Seems our thoughts managed to reach her" – Makoto said smiling showing her happiness.

"But as long we don't find her, she will still be in danger, though she must have escaped somehow from the clutches of the enemy" – Luna said concerned.

"Did you see how it looked like?" – asked Amy.

"It's kinda hard to describe its features, but I assure you he looked like one of these robots" – Rei said.

"It must have been another one of that man abominations, if Serena escaped somehow, he must have tried to recapture her, but failed" – Artemis analyzed the situation.

"Given as it is, we have to find her quickly!" – Minako said desperately.

"But we don't know where to start looking yet! I keep tracking her signal on my computer, but she's no where to be found!" – said a concerned Amy.

"It's like if she's not on Earth anymore!" – Makoto said.

"I might consider the possibility, given we have met people from outer space pretending to be humans" – theorized Amy.

Before anyone else could say another thing, Rei noticed her communicator was ringing, so she proceeded to answer the call – "This is Mars, who is this?"

"Rei, it's me, Haruka" – said the Sailor of the Wind through the communicator – "Did you feel it too?"

"I felt lots of things, be more specific"

"The death and resurrection of Sailor Moon, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I did… How did you find out?" – the priestess asked.

"Michiru had a vision of Kitten on her princess form through the Neptune's Mirror, seems she managed to defeat one these robots, though it seemed to be one of greater caliber given the troubles it was causing to her" – Haruka said.

"At least she defeated it" – Rei said relieved.

"Right, but we still need to find Kitten right away, Setsuna has an idea of where could she be, we're heading to the Shrine immediately" – Haruka said.

"Understood, we'll be waiting for you guys, Mars out"

 _ **Professor Pickle's Lab**_

The three heroes were in the Professor's studio telling him everything that happened, about the arrival of Serena, the confrontation with Metal Sonic and the great pink glow that didn't go unnoticed by the population, all while enjoying a rich tea cup, along with the professor's famous cucumber sandwiches; Serena could easily eat ten since she was starving.

"I imagined that glow was your doing. Seriously, you guys can't stay out of trouble at least for 5 minutes" - the professor said ironically to our heroes, to which Tails and Serena laughed nervously.

"You know me Professor, I'm someone who likes hard emotions" - the hedgehog said with his usual tone.

"About right, it's been a long time since we fought a battle of that magnitude" - Tails replied to his friend's comment.

"Although it seems a greater one is about to take place, if that Doctor Eggman is seeking the Chaos Emeralds to carry out his plans, then you must find them before he does" - the professor replied.

"He wouldn't be trying to resurrect Dark Gaia again, right?" - the hedgehog asked.

"Dark Gaia? Who is that?" - Serena asked innocently.

"Dark Gaia is a creature that is found asleep at the most recondite of the Earth's core, Eggman used the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds to revive it exactly a year ago, it represented a great threat to the planet's security, but Sonic used that same power to seal it again" - the Professor explained to the blondie - "No need to worry about that Sonic, it will take millions of years for Dark Gaia to regain its strength, so Eggman should be focusing on another project that involves the emeralds"

"I see, well no matter, we'll put a stop to Eggman as usual, that egghead won't know what hit him!" - Sonic said raising his fist towards the ceiling.

"You can count with me for that Sonic!" - Tails said enthusiastically.

"And with me too" - Serena said this time, surprising Sonic and Tails - "I've already made my mind, I'm going to fight, although I hate to do it, but there never seems to be another alternative, right?" - she said with a serious and sad face - "But you know guys, you reminded me that there will always be a reason to fight, and that's not bad at all, since we do it for the common good, to protect our loved ones, and I can't just stand doing nothing when I could make the difference" – said the blondie firmly and decided.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, it's good to have you in our team Sailor Moon" - said Sonic raising his thumb to the blondie again.

"Well guys, you must be exhausted, tomorrow we can continue with our conversation, you should get some rest alright. The problem is that I only have a guest room with one bed, and for someone of my age sleeping in the couch is not that pleasant, so how you guys will organize?" – the professor said.

"Leave the room for Serena, Tails can sleep in the couch, I'll go sleep to the rooftop" – Sonic said.

"What? Are you sure Sonic? I could make you a space in the room" - suggested the blondie.

"Nah! It's okay, I like to sleep outdoors anyway" - the hedgehog said.

"Very well, then I'll see you guys in the morning, you're in your home, good night" – the professor said as he retired to his room to rest.

"Man, what a day, I'll go to take a bath first, goodnight guys" – Serena said as she retired to the guest room.

"Good night Serena" – both answered.

After preparing all her stuff, he headed to the bathroom and proceed to fill the bathtub with hot water; she then started to undress and finally got into the tub. The warm sensation made her feel like in heaven, every part of her muscles relaxed instantly.

"The professor sure is a nice person, and too witty for his age, he wouldn't stop saying how perfect the cucumber sandwiches must be, and he seems both quite a relaxed and smart person, I wish Amy wouldn't stress herself so much just like the professor and Tails do" - However, the mere fact of remembering Amy reminded her all the Sailor Senshis, but if something good came from all this, it was that the prayer she made to her friends reached them, and gave her the strength she needed to defeat Metal Sonic, as it happened in her fight with Queen Beryl 4 years ago, fortunately there were no casualties to regret this time.

 _"Everyone... Mamo-chan... I don't know where I am or how I got here in the first place, but at least I know I'm not alone, I have two new and wonderful friends who care about me selflessly, and I have to help them in return since they already became important in my life, despite having only one day of meeting them, but I'm sure we'll be all together again, and maybe I can even introduce you to Sonic and Tails... Forgive me for making you go through a terrible anguish, even my parents, that twerp of Shingo, must be very worried because I haven't shown up at home, but I assure you don't have to fear for my safety, after all, the moon protects me"_ \- the blondie thought to herself while she submerged a little more in the bathtub, she wasn't in a hurry of coming out, giving all the events she had to go through in a single day she wanted to calm her body and mind as much as she could.

Meanwhile, on the roof was our favorite hedgehog, who looked more serious than usual, he then clenched his right fist before hitting the wall next to him.

"DARN IT! I COULDN'T DO A THING!" – Sonic shouted trying to release all his frustration.

"Sonic…?" – Tails caught sight of this.

"Tails… I didn't see you there, buddy"

"Are you ok? You don't look like your usual self" – Tails said worried.

"Yeah, um…" – the hedgehog tried to keep his cool, but failed – "The truth is… I feel terrible, Serena almost perished in that battle, it should have been me who had to defeat Metal Sonic, clearly I couldn't be the hero today… But I'm glad she came through, I almost broke my promise…"

"Well, is you just like you said, a hero will always do its best to save everyone and itself, and you highlighted the importance of teamwork, that's how we've always been able to take on all the challenges Eggman and life itself had in store for us" – Tails said.

"I know that buddy, I've never believed I have reached the top just with my own strength, I have you guys to thank you for that" – Sonic said feeling better and grinning - "If Metal Sonic is still out there, I will be the one who asks him for a rematch next time, and I'll emerge victorious! But for now, our focus is to keep Serena safe" – he said decided – "Still, I don't understand how Metal Sonic got this powerful, he mentioned something about a program that let him adapt to my moves"

"An adaptability program…!" – Tails said catching the attention of the hedgehog – "Basically, Metal Sonic's system let him adapt quickly to his surroundings and circumstances, so as the battle progressed, he analyzed your data and the program calculated the necessary algorithms to counter your moves, thus increasing his strength and speed due to the response time. I'm surprised Eggman never came out with a program like that for his robots back then"

"That must be 'cuz Eggman didn't design it, Metal mentioned something about some women who made an experiment with his circuits" – Sonic said.

"Women you said?" – Tails said surprised – "That means Eggman is not alone in this!"

"Tell me about it, seems that Egghead got himself some new assistants, but what worries me is that he might come after Serena next" – Sonic said in a serious tone.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because Serena having a jewel just as strong as the Chaos Emeralds equals to Eggman obsessed with a new power source to exploit for his evil purposes" – Sonic explained.

"Yeah… that's pretty typical of Eggman. In that case, we got to move fast and collect the Chaos Emeralds to send Serena back to her world out of Eggman's reach" – Tails also said decided.

" _ **Fast**_ is my second name! But let's get some rest first, something tells from now on we'll need to be extra careful" – the hedgehog finished saying.

 _ **Eggman's Secret Base**_

"So… Metal Sonic disobeyed me again, and on top of that he didn't finish off Sonic when he could, perishing against the power of that girl" – Eggman said really disgusted – "Still, the good news is that he actually managed to defeat that blasted hedgehog, which means he's not invincible as he presumes, by making the necessary adjustments and taking side of caution we can get rid of Sonic forever and capture that girl, wouldn't you say so… Eudial?"

"That's right doctor, thanks to the data you lend me about this Sonic character and how Metal Sonic was built with the sole purpose of killing it, me and my sisters where able to design the adaptability program he needed to outclass that hedgehog, everything was going according to planned… until that stupid Sailor Moon appeared to ruin everything, as usual…"

"Seems we got a lot more in common, our despise towards our enemies… Still, remember I need the girl alive" – he said.

"Why can't we just take the Silver Crystal from her?" – she asked in confusion.

"Because the Crystal alone won't release its full potential by itself, except its user, which in this case will be that Sailor Moon girl, so… if we can control the user, we'll unlock its full power and keep it for ourselves" – he said grinning maniacally.

"I'm not a big fan of that plan, but least I'll have her face to face to pay her back the humiliation she made us go through back in our world" – she said grinning the same way.

"Back on topic, is the experiment ready?" – Eggman asked.

"Not yet doctor, but the Daimon Seed has already been planted, the estimated time to development is of 12 hours" - Eudial said.

"Though is just a prototype, keep working in the incubation time of these seeds, we need to produce as much as we can to build up our army" – the doctor said.

"Understood doctor, I retire to my labors" – Eudial said existing the room.

"Heh heh heh heh heh… It was a good thing I met these women, thanks to that I learned about the existence of a greater power source. Soon, when I get my hands on the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Chaos Emeralds, the absolute power will be all mine…! Not even Sonic or that Sailor Moon girl will stand in my way, I won't just control this planet, but the whole universe! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" – he finished with his usual maniac laugh.

-To be continued-

 _ **Author's Note: For Thunder Dragon, Kaiser Dragon and Dragonfan…**_

 _ **You guys are apologized, thank you for understand me, hope you don't take it personally. Don't get me wrong, I love Sonic the Hedgehog, though I haven't played all the games due to my small spending power, also I'm not a big fan of comics, which is why I don't follow the archie comics, mostly because where I live, I didn't grow with stuff like that. Even so, I've got to give you credits, I didn't realized Sonic was THAT STRONG! I checked some Youtube videos explaining how powerful he is, and I was shocked!**_

 _ **Back with the story… did you like it? You loved it? You hated it? (NO GOD PLEASE NO!) So yeah, the Death Busters from Sailor Moon are back teaming up with Eggman, the Witches 5 want revenge! Also, you think Metal Sonic was overpowered in this fight? Perhaps a little, so I tried my best justify the increase in his power to the point of outmatching Sonic, which was necessary for the plot, and I wanted to give Sailor Moon some spotlight, hope you liked how everything resulted.**_

 _ **Now… The story will have a hiatus, since I need to re-organize my ideas, actually the Death Busters weren't in my first plans, but after reading some reviews and given in the anime the Witches are clearly scientists, I thought they were the perfect match for Eggman to team up with. I don't know how much time it will take, but I want to have at least 3 chapters ready for uploading once I'm done.**_

 _ **With that said, thank you for following the story so far! I hope I can finish it, since most of the StH & SM Crossovers I've read are being left unfinished, I don't wanna be part of that group! But for now… Ciao!**_


End file.
